When in Paris
by Lemonn-Limee
Summary: the girls are going to Paris for Summer Break with the boys. Will love make them loose their edge when it matters most? Better than it sounds! Please R
1. Chapter 1: We're all going to Paris!

**Ok, so it's only my second story and i just got this idea when i was doing absolutely nothing, so if its not good, tell me. I'm writing mainly in Cammie's POV. There will be some Zammie and Brant and Jiz, just wait. Please Review!**

**Cammies POV**

Rebecca Baxter: The only non-American at Gallagher Academy.

Macey McHenry: Senator's daughter and last Gillian descendant.

Liz Sutton: Computer and technology genius.

And then there's me. Cameron "The Chameleon" Morgan. Nothing special. Well if you don't count being a spy. But we were all spies. And now that the semester was over, we got a summer break from all the training and stress of being one.

"Macey!" I yelled as I stormed out of the bathroom in short cotton boy shorts and a spaghetti strap green tank. I had originally walked in with jeans and a sweatshirt. "What?" She asked while reapplying her eyeliner. I smacked her arm, causing her to smear the black eyeliner. "What the crap Cammie!" She yelled at me! My exact words. But I laughed. The eyeliner was all the way up into her eye brow. She tried to flip me but I countered it and she gave up.

"You need to look cute when you leave! And when we get to Paris, you want to leave a good first impression!" First impression my butt. She just wanted me to look good because Zach was coming, too. "Whatever," I said, and Bex and Liz walked in. "Whatever what?" Bex asked.

"Whatever my outfit! I was going to wear jeans and a sweatshirt but Macey attacked." I said. Liz laughed, drawing Macey's attention to her. "Liz! What are you wearing?" Macey complained. Liz looked down at herself. She had on jeans and a too-big Tshirt tied back with a hair tie. Her hair was in a sloppy bun. "Um, clothes?" She said. Macey sighed and dug around in their packed suitcases for something different. She threw something at her. Liz caught it. Macey pushed her in the bathroom and after fixing her eyeliner issues, she assessed my hair.

"Oh, can I do her hair?" Bex asked. I groaned, but Macey nodded. Bex pushed me in a chair and plugged in the straitener. I sighed and let them fix me until I met Macey's standards. Liz did, too. Not that she had much of a choice.

When they were done "beautifying" us, I sat down on my bed, careful not to mess up my "bloody perfect" straight hair. "I can't believe you guys can't come with us!" I whined to Bex and Liz. They shook their heads. "Mum's being a butterstick." I laughed. "A butterstick?" I said. She nodded. I just shook my head. "I never get to do the fun stuff and help bail you out of trouble over break!" Liz complained. Macey sat down beside her. "How do you know we are going to get into trouble?" Liz gave her a "duh" look. "Because you are Cameron Morgan and Macey McHenry, two undercover spies for Gallagher Academy, AND your wanted by the Circle of Cavan. You are going to get into trouble." Macey shot me a look and I shrugged. What Liz had said was true.

"I still can't believe mum won't let me go with you!" Bex continued, completely ignoring what Liz said. I socked her in the arm. "What was that for?" She complained as she rubbed her arm. I shrugged and she threw a punch back. I ducked. There was a knock on the door. We stopped and my mother came in. She looked stressed.

"All four of you are coming to Paris" We screamed and jumped up and down before realizing that meant something was wrong. But we didn't ask what. Yet.

**(A.N. was going to stop there but I wanted to continue.)**

"Get ready, we leave in ten minutes." My mom walked away and we looked at each other. What was up? "Bugs?" Liz whispered. I shook my head. "No time, we will when we get to Paris." And with that we went down the stairs and out the door to the limo waiting for us. Ms. Morgan was already inside. And to the girls surprise (although they didn't show it) so was Mr. Solomon and some Blackthorne Boys.

**Please click the little green button~all comments, good or bad, are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tail!

**OK so heres CH.2 there is SOME ZAMMIE! YAY! well i hope you like it.**

Ch.2

"Hey Gallagher Girl," Zach greeted me. "Miss me?" He asked. I blushed and we all piled in. Somehow, (Because of Macey and Bex and Liz) I ended up pretty much on Zach's lap. Liz was sitting with Jonas, looking like a happy little puppy I might add, and Bex was beside Grant. She was glowing. Macey was sitting beside me, allowing me no room to get away from Zach. I shot her a look and she shrugged. "Gonna' answer me Cammie?" Zach asked. I blushed deeper. "Yeah, hey. And no, not much." How bout a LOT! Zach frowned and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Are you sure? I missed you," he told me. I sighed and gave up. I leaned backwards and whispered in his ear, "More than you could know, Blackthorne Boy." He smiled and him and Macey scooted over some so I could sit comfortably in between them. Before anyone could say anything to each other, Zach leaned down and kissed me on the lips for exactly 6 minutes and 23.7 seconds. And I have to admit, I kissed him back. Macey smirked beside me, and I heard Grant say, "If you can't beat em, join em." And right then, Liz and Bex both were silent because they were being kissed. Macey was the only one able to laugh. And she laughed hard.

When we all came up for air, Macey was met by a round of smacks. Everyone laughed when she frowned. Mom turned around and made sure we all were OK. She didn't look stressed anymore, but spies were trained to show no emotion. We all were quiet, looking out the one-way windows on our way to the airport. The ride was short after that (3 minutes and 45 seconds), and when the limo stopped, everyone piled out and grabbed suitcases. I grabbed mine and grunted as I slung the strap over my shoulder. Zach smirked and I slapped him. Jonas was carrying his _and _Liz's bags; she was too weak to carry it all the way through the airport. We followed Mr. Solomon and my mom silently, listening to all the conversations around us. I noticed a guy with short blonde hair and muddy brown eyes standing by a hamburger stand drinking a coke. He was wearing a lime green jacket over jeans and a blue shirt. We went through security and I saw him again. This time he had a blue jacket on and a hat and was eating a hot dog.

"Zach?" I whispered. He looked straight ahead, but nodded. I took this as a sign to go on. "I think we are being tailed." He nodded again and his eyes found the exact guy I thought was tailing us. He had noticed, too. We went to sit in the waiting area until we could board our plane and the guy did too. Except now he had on khakis and a polo with dark hair. But his eyes were the same. I leaned over and told my mom that I was going to the bathroom. I pulled Macey and Bex up with me. Liz looked left out, but she wouldn't help much if it came to a fight. When we reached the ladies room, the guy wasn't sitting where he had been. He was standing directly across from the entrance to the bathroom. He was definitely a tail.

"Bex, Macey, we have a tail," I told them. Macey nodded,

"I noticed him, too. What do we do?"

Bex looked confused, Apparently she _hadn't _noticed him.

I shrugged. "Tell my mom I guess." We agreed and walked back out and over to where everyone was sitting. I brush-passed my mom expertly and she read the note from the corner of her eye.

_**Tail. Left, across.**_

_**Whole way. What do we do?**_

She whispered something in Mr. Solomon's ear and he nodded. They both stood up and walked over the food stand, still in view, but a good ways away. They had their backs turned to the tailer, or so he thought. He attacked me. I jumped straight up and over his head, missing his first lunge for me. I saw the boys fighting a few people and the girls had two big guards to take out. I was on my own. He punched, I ducked. He tried to flip me, I countered it. I was strictly on defense right now.

I heard grunts and slams around me, and whistles from the airport security, but I kept focused. The guy kicked high, and I ducked and swung my legs out knocking him on his butt. I delivered one high powered kick to his head to knock him out, and went to help my friends. Liz was standing up on the chair, shaking in fear. Bex and Macey were blocking everything thrown at them, but when the guy faked a flip and did a sweep with his legs, Macey was unprepared and felled. Bex jumped it, but was met by a punch in the gut.

I sighed and threw a easy punch in his gut, knocking him backwards. He was stunned, so while I had the advantage, I kicked him, and he fell, hitting his head on the tile floor, knocking him out cold. Macey and Bex were up, and we looked over at the boys, their attackers were laying on the floor.

The security looked at us and then our unconscious attackers and muttered, "Wow, nice job." Mom and Mr. Solomon rushed over and gave us all congratulatory smiles.

Our plane was announced and we got on board. Zach sat beside me and grabbed my hand. His nose was bleeding, but other than that he was OK. He leaned over and whispered, "Nice going." I smirked. "I'm a Gallagher Girl," I said, and he gave me his famous smirk before leaning in and kissing me. I kissed back. When we were done, I leaned back into him and let the noise die down around me and went to sleep in his arms.

**Zach's POV**

Wow, that was a rough fight. My nose hurt, but mainly I was worried about Cammie. When our plane was announced though, she was in better condition than me. We got on the plane and sat side-by-side. "Nice going," I complimented, with my smirk. She shocked me by saying, "I'm a Gallagher Girl," and smirking back. Her smirk is so cute. And annoying. I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me back. Wonderful. She leaned back into me, her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist and let her fall asleep on me. I started listening to Bex and Grant arguing which one did better. Liz was asleep on Jonas, and Macey was sitting behind us, smiling at all the couples. She seemed to enjoy that everyone had a boyfriend but her. Odd. But then again, Macey McHenry is not normal. She's a Gallagher Girl, like Cammie.

**please click the review button!**


	3. Chapter 3: Caught like Bugs!

Ch. 3

**OK, so I don't know if I ruined the story with the last chapter or not. I hope everyone liked it. The reviews I got say you did, so THANKS. Thank you so much for reviewing.! =) Here's the next Chapter. Oh and do like it all in Cammie's view? I don't know if its better like that or worse so please tell me if you think it would b better if I changed POVs.**

**Cammie's POV**

I woke up to gentle shaking. "We're here Cam. Wake up," Zach whispered in my ear. My internal clock told me it was 3:12 AM, VA time. Which meant it was 9:12 AM because we were in France. I sat up off Zach, (wow I was sleeping on Zach!) and rubbed my eyes. I had been asleep for 9 hours. I stretched my arms out and looked around. It looked like Bex and Liz were just waking up, too. Macey was listening to her ipod. Zach put his arms around my waist. "Just because you woke up doesn't mean you have to sit so far away. I chuckled. "Oh, I'm so far away!" I say, leaning into him again. He put his hand under my chin and turned my head to face him. "You were," he said, and before I could say anything else, he kissed me. It was light and ended faster than I wanted it to. But we had to get off.

We let Liz and Jonas off first. They were holding hands and whispering facts and random things trying to outsmart the other one. Aw, geek love. Macey followed them and Bex and Grant followed her holding hands. Grant winked at Zach over something and Bex slapped his head. "Ow!" He exclaimed/whined. Bex laughed, and I joined in. Zach pulled me in front of him and we followed everyone off the plane. My mom was behind us, so Zach didn't do anything more than hold my hand. Mr. Solomon was in front of everyone.

We retrieved our luggage and the girls and I headed to the rest room. Macey touched up all our make up and fluffed our curls before heading back out to the group. Everyone was silent as we climbed into the limo taking us to our hotel. 4 suite rooms; 1 for mom, 1 for Mr. Solomon, 1 for the boys, and 1 for the girls. We all waited until we had unpacked and met in the guys room to talk.

Macey made us change first though; she had me wear a short jean mini and a white lace cami, Bex was wearing a off-the-shoulder white/gray cotton T-shirt, Liz was wearing skinny jeans and cami like mine, only green, and Macey was wearing short shorts and a Abercrombie T-shirt with a jean jacket. We all were wearing custom high top Converses.

We walked the few steps down the hall and knocked on the boy's door. We could hear shuffling and grunts before Jonas opened the door. "He…he….Hey girls!" He finally got out, practically drooling over Liz. Macey laughed and pushed her way past him. I followed, and Bex followed me. Liz and Jonas closed the door and joined us. I sat with Zach on the floor and Grant was in a bean bag with Bex beside him. Jonas and Liz were in front of the computer (as usual) and Macey was leaning against the wall. Zach wrapped his arms around my waist as I sat down beside him. He pulled me into his lap and whispered, "You look hot, Gallagher Girl." I grinned and blushed. "Thanks," I whispered back. He kissed me quickly, but it ended before anyone could complain.

"So, what are we going to do first?" Macey asked. I could see her thinking about all the shops she wanted to empty. Bex answered first. "Shopping!" Grant, Zach, and Jonas groaned. "No!" Grant said. Bex looked at him. "Why not?" She demanded. Grant cleared his throat. "Well, we are _guys_. We don't like to shop!" Bex rolled her eyes. "Fine," I said, "what about a movie day? It looks like it's going to rain tomorrow anyways." Everyone nodded. They had all brought their favorite movies.

"Oh!" Liz exclaimed suddenly. Everyone looked at her expectantly. Even Jonas. "I just remembered Cammie! We were going to bug your mom's room!" Bex jumped up. "Yes!" She said. I jumped up, pulling Zach with me. "Yeah, and Mr. Solomon's. Liz, you have the bugs?" She nodded and ran back to our room. She came back in exactly 2 minutes and 12.4 seconds. She handed me 6 bugs. "Three for your mom, and three for Mr. Solomon," she said. I nodded. "Wait, we get to help, right?" Grant asked. I nodded.

"We got Mr. Solomon then!" Zach said. I handed him three bugs. Liz and Jonas passed around Comms and we all got set.

"How are we going to get in?" Bex asked. I looked at Liz, and she nodded. "Liz's got it," I say, and with one quick "see ya" to everyone we head to our room. I leave the door cracked the slightest bit. I hear Liz walk by. She starts her job.

"Ms. Morgan?" she knocks on the door. My mom opens it. "What's up Liz?" She asks. Liz looks her straight in the eyes and says, "My computer is not working right. I think it may be hacked, but we haven't covered this in class yet. Will you please look at it." I heard Macey snort behind me, and Bex covered her mouth with her hand. They walked by, and when the door was closed, we made our move.

We moved quickly and silently, picking the simple electronic lock on the door in less than 20 seconds (17.6 exactly). I had just placed a bug in my mom's suitcase, and Bex put one under the mattress, but Macey still had hers when Liz came on the Comms. "Abort! Headmistress is coming back. Abort!" I cussed under my breath in Farsi before turning looking for an escape. Air vent. I pointed and we quickly unscrewed the vent and climbed through. Macey was last, placing her bug in the vent. She screwed the screen back in place and followed us right as my mom walked in. Close call. I saw the boys room below us and stopped. I unscrewed the screen and dropped in. The boys had their backs to us and immediately turned to attack when they heard us. Zach threw a perfect punch at my gut before realizing it was us. I stumbled backwards and fell on the bed.

"Nice one," I muttered. He came to make sure I was Ok, and kissed me before we got up to go see if the bugs were working. The boys had planted theirs also, but they barely escaped without being caught. Everyone was listening off Liz's computer.

We heard a bug being crunched and Mr. Solomon muttering something and Liz quickly shut down the program and we scattered across the room, looking like all we were doing was talking. Zach leaned in and kissed me, leading everyone to do the same. I kissed him back and wrapped my hand around his neck. His hands moved to my waist, and the door flew open. Everyone, including me and Zach, jumped up and got in defense position before "realizing" it was just Mr. Solomon.

If he was shocked about walking in to find us all making out, he didn't show it. He held up two bugs and showed them to us. "Know who planted these?" What kind of question was that. I'm pretty sure he knew we did, so why was he even asking. Instead of staying silent, like any normal teenager was do if they were pretending not to be guilty, Bex said, "No, sorry." Mr. Solomon scanned our faces. He looked right at me. Why me? This is why me.

"Ms. Morgan, I doubt will be happy." I felt Zach squeeze my hand, but I didn't show any emotion. "I don't know who placed them, Mr. Solomon, so yes, I'm sure you are right. She will not be happy." I heard Macey cough to hide a snort of laughter. Mr. Solomon just left the room. We waited until we heard a door open and close before shutting our own door and talking.

"Nice one Cammie," Everyone was high-fiving me. I laughed and leaned back into Zach.

"Where did you _geniuses_ put the dang things? In plain sight? Like on his pillow?" Macey practically yelled. Grant looked offended, and Zach laughed to hide his uneasiness. "No, but apparently, they weren't hidden well enough!" Zach said. "You got that right!" Bex practically hissed. Grant cooled her down with a kiss. "Chill out," He said. Bex looked like she would get madder, but instead she just slapped him and cooled off. Liz and Jonas and Macey were listening to the bugs the girls had set in Mom's room. She hadn't found them yet, but she was looking. Mr. Solomon had told her about "they set bugs in my room, probably to hear about why all of a sudden they were all able to go and more about the COC", so now she was looking. Darn, I hate when Mr. Solomon is ALWAYS right. Mom found the one I placed, and the one Bex placed suddenly.

Crap!

And then tall Mr. Solomon found the one in the vent.

Double Crap!

Liz shut down the program again, and we turned on the TV and everyone crashed on the couch. I tripped and landed on Grant. Bex pushed me off, and I rolled onto the floor laughing. Zach was pulling me on him when mom opened the door. We were all laughing to hard to notice anything. Not good.

"Cameron, Rebecca, Elizabeth, Macey, Zach, Grant, Jonas." She said all our names and we all stopped laughing and turned around. I knew my mom. She wasn't mad that we planted bugs, (if she was, it was because they had _found _them) but she did look mad. This was so not good.

**Ok, well i may not update for a couple days because of school and im running out of my ideas for this one. haha. well click the little green button below and let me know what you think. i might get an idea just from someone saying its horrible or its great. =)**


	4. Chapter 4: Movies Dinner WHAT?

Ch. 4

**Hey ok, so I hoped you liked the last chapter. **

**Here's the newest one!**

**Zach's POV**

We all looked at each other and then at Ms. Morgan. She looked back at us with her penetrating blue eyes. **(A/N. does she have blue eyes?) **She looked mad. Mr. Solomon came in behind her and gave us all a quick-once over. Cammie was still sitting on my lap, and Bex was on Grant, and Liz was on Jonas. Macey was standing up. Awkward.

"What's wrong mom?" Cammie asked. Ms. Morgan sat down on the nearest bed and sighed. "Do you guys know who that was at the airport?" She asked suddenly. We all nodded. "Pretty sure, yeah." She looked directly at me and Cammie. "Zach, who?" I hate being put on the spot like that. "Circle of Cavan," I muttered. I hated the Circle of Cavan. She nodded. I was right. But, I knew that. I'm always right. She continued.

"We brought you to Paris to keep you safe. It doesn't look like you're going to get much of a break this year." Cammie leaned back into me and glanced at Macey out of the corner of her eye. Macey met her gaze for a minute before looking back at Ms. Morgan. I hugged Cammie a little closer.

"Wait, I thought they just wanted Cammie!" Grant said. Me, Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey, all shot him looks. He was going to regret that.

"Like I said, protection." Ms. Morgan said. She handed Liz and Jonas the remaining bugs in her hand. "Keep them. They may come in handy." They took them without saying anything. I caught Cammie glancing back at me. I smirked and wrapped my arms around her a little tighter. Mr. Solomon was giving each of us a certain look. His eyes lingered on me and Cammie and Bex and Grant.

"Well, we are going to eat dinner in exactly 45 minutes. Be downstairs in the lobby in 30 minutes, please. And stick together." With that, Cammie's mom walked out the door. But Mr. Solomon was still there.

"Don't let love get in the way of being a spy." He said, and then he, too, did leave. We al glanced at each other and shrugged; that was a strange thing to say. Macey put in a movie, UGH CHICK FLIC, and Cammie snuggled into my side. I put my hand in her hair and the other one she was holding. She soon fell asleep. I had to wake her up for dinner.

Well, more like Macey had to wake her up to do her make up.

**Macey's POV**

I swear! Sometimes, it sucks being the only one in the room who doesn't have a boyfriend. Like when Mr. Solomon says, "Don't let love get in the way of being a spy." Or when you put a movie on and you don't have anyone to lay against. But then again, Cammie and Liz make up for it by always "letting" me do their hair, make-up, and clothes.

We had 10 minutes before we had to meet down in the lobby, and everyone was asleep but me and the guys. So I woke up the girls, and practically dragged them back to our room. Cammie's hair was a mess! I finally got it how I wanted it though; in a crazy bun with stray tendrils hanging around her face. I did the same with everyone else's, too. They touched up their lip gloss and grabbed a purse I handed them. We were ready to go.

**Bex's POV**

That movie was so boring. So I fell asleep. On Grant. I can't believe I fell asleep on Grant! I let Macey drag me back to the room and do my hair. I was so out of it still. Not a good thing for a spy. When she handed me a purse though, I was back.

**Liz's POV**

The movie was great, but I was still tired. I curled up against Jonas and fell asleep. Totally unlike me. Oh, well. When Macey woke me up, I grudgingly let her do my hair. When she handed me a purse, I realized I was starving!

**Cammie's POV**

I was so comfortable. Why did Macey have to wake me up? I swear, that girl is obsessed with make-up! But I let her lead me away and shove me in a chair. She brushed through my tangled hair and pulled it in a bun, leaving pieces hanging down. I liked it. She handed me a purse, and I took it. We all looked at each other before walking back to the boy's room.

I knocked. Zach answered. "We're heading down," I told him. He looked back into his room. Jonas and Grant came up behind him. "So are we." And they closed the door and we walked down the hall to the elevator.

When they elevator arrived, I got a strange feeling in my gut, and said, "Let's take the stairs instead." "Why can't we just take the elevator?" Grant whined. Bex slapped him and I muttered, "Gut feeling." I got a lot of confused looks, but we all went down the stairs. With one floor left, we heard a crash. We ran the rest of the way. When we made it to the lobby, the elevator had fell and crashed. No one was inside.

Everyone gave me looks and Zach put his arms around my waist. "Nice call, Gallagher Girl," he whispered. And I shuddered.

I saw Mr. Solomon and my mom waiting worriedly by the front door. I pointed, and everyone jogged in that direction. My mom gave me an unexpected hug. She was extremely stressed about the COC following us to Paris.

When mom released me, we walked out the door and to a restaurant. We all slid into a reserved booth. I was in between the two best fighters I know, Bex and Zach, but I still felt exposed. I grabbed Zach's hand under the table, and he looked at me worriedly. So did Macey. She was on the end, beside Zach. I ordered a strawberry salad (a salad that had glazed strawberries and chicken in it), and everyone else placed their orders. Mom kept glancing at me and then at Mr. Solomon, and then at the door. I was uneasy, and sweaty. Bex kept glancing at me, too.

Then I heard the bell at the entrance ring. And around twenty big strong people walked in. Only looked anywhere in our direction, but it was enough. "we gotta' leave." I said. "Now." Zach pulled me close to him, and Bex and Macey looked where I was looking. Mom pretended not to hear I word I said, and Mr. Solomon was talking to Liz. Jonas had pulled Liz closer to him, and they were concentrating on every word Mr. Solomon said. All of a sudden they got up and walked out the door, right between every single one of the guys. No one followed them either. Mr. Solomon handed me something under the table, a Comms. I pretended to twirl my earing, and put the Comms in my ear. I heard Liz on the other side.

"Bookworm to Black."

Mr, Solomon grunted.

"There are five more outside. We have made it to our room. All bugs are disabled. Good to go."

Mr. Solomon grunted again. Everyone had a Comms in now, and our food had arrived. I was too nervous to eat. The guys were just standing there, every now and then looking at us. Zach held me closer every time I shuddered, and Bex and Macey kept kicking me under the table, keeping me on my toes. I hardly ate anything, and nobody else did either. We paid the bill and stood up. I was surrounded; Zach beside me, Grant on the other side, Macey in front, and Bex behind me. Mr. Solomon and Mom led the way. When we reached the first guy, they attacked.

**Zach's POV**

Stupid people, I swear they aren't going to get Cammie. And to think we were on Summer Vacation.

**Macey's POV**

Time to get some revenge.

**Bex**

The creeps aren't going to touch my bloody awesome best friend.

**Grant**

Let the fight begin.

**I hate to leave you hanging, but I kind of don't want to write the fight scene yet. Still sorting out some details. I'll update ASAP.**

**Please hit the little green Button and review!**


	5. Chapter 5: 3 things and a fight

Ch. 5

**So, I got ALL the ideas for how this chapter goes and everything at random times, and I couldn't stop thinking about this story today, literally. **

***Flashback***

"**DUDE!" (3****rd**** time) I jerked my head around. "What?" I asked. Rachael shook her head and Lauren slapped me. "You just zoned out, again!" Oops. **

***Later***

"**KALEIGH!" I heard, but ignored, focused on the movie of kicks and flips in my head. "DUDE!" I (once again) jerked my head around. "Chameleon." My friends looked me like I was crazy. "Huh?" Oops.**

**Enough proof? Well here's what you've all been waiting for!**

**Cammie POV**

Oh. My. Gosh. Here they come. I'm scared. No wait, I'm not, cuz I just realized something.

1. I'm a highly trained lethal Gallagher Girl

2. I'm surrounded by Blackthorne Boys and Gallagher Girls that could kick some serious butt

And 3. THESE GUYS KEPT RUINING MY SUMMER VACATION!

As I realized these things, the first guy past Mr, Solomon and Mom was met by Macey. She flipped him right into the next guy and they both went out cold. We were swarmed, and Zach and Grant on either side of me were grunting, and Bex was swearing in Farsi. I stepped forward to help Macey out. She was fighting 1 on 4.

I blocked and countered endlessly before I heard Liz in our Comms say, "Peacock, Chameleon, sweep." And we both ducked, missing a punch by a millimeter, and swung our legs out and tripped all four of them up. "THUNK, THUNK, THUNK, THUNK!" All four fell over like dominoes and hit their heads on the floor, out cold. I was really starting to like the tile floor.

"Duchess could use some help Chameleon," I head Liz say. I turned and saw Bex fighting 3 to 1. I rushed to her aid.

**Zach's POV**

OK so they were pretty darn good. But I, Zachary Goode, was better. I saw, well heard, what Cammie was doing through the Comms, and as long as she was OK, I stayed focused. All these guys didn't know what they were messing with.

**Bex's POV**

Loving this, so much better than P&E. Ugh, 3 on 1 gets tiring though. I heard Liz tell Cammie to look my way. Now, finally, 2 on 3. When she was at my side, I saw a bruise forming under eye, but other than that, she looked fine. We ducked, kicked, punched, parried, countered, jumped, all of the above until we were covered in sweat. Finally, I saw an opening and kicked the guy in the stomach and knocked him backwards. He lost his balance and I kicked him in the head to knock him out. Cammie had flipped one of the other guys into the other (de'ja vu! Macey just did that!) and they were stumbling on the ground. I punched 1 and Cam punched the other until they were out cold. Good thing, more were coming.

**Macey's POV**

These guys keep ruining mine and Cammie's break. When are they realize they can't win?" Duck. I mean, gosh! We were on break! Block.

**Zach's POV**

Ok, so this was getting crazy! How many more are there? OW! Dude, his fist just connected to my face. Not cool! I did a sweep, and he fell on his butt. Good. One more quick kick and he was out of the picture. But I was dizzy.

**Cammie's POV**

Oh. My. Gosh. I think that's the last one. Finally! I looked to make sure, before leaning against Bex. She helped me stand up. Mom and Mr. Solomon walked over from where they were and gave us all worried looks. Macey gave me a high-five. I was all in hopes, until I heard Liz say, "Chameleon, Zach's not answering."

I looked around the room hurriedly. I saw his body leaning against the wall. I ran to him. "ZACH!" I practically yelled his name. He looked up at me; at least he wasn't unconscious. "What's up Gallagher Girl?" He whispered. I winced at his black eye and bloody nose, but I was so happy that he was OK. "Come on, we are leaving." I didn't give him time to argue. I gave him a hand and helped him to his feet. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gently rubbed my swollen cheek. I flinched slightly and he pulled me closer to him. "What's wrong?" I asked as we walked slowly back to the others, where Grant had met Bex in a hug. They were standing together, and once again, Mr. Solomon was giving us a look. "Just tired, Gallagher Girl." I sighed. I was, too. But this was going to be a sleepless night.

**Oh my gosh. I just realized how short it is. I'm sorry. the next one will be long, i promise! I've been hurrying to get it published for you guys. I hope you like it. Well, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sleepy Night

**Ch. 6 **

**Once again, I'm sorry the last one was so short. I hope this one makes up for it.**

**Cammie's POV**

We all stumbled up the stairs and into our room. The guys were afraid to leave us alone, and to tell the truth, I didn't want to be away from Zach. Macey hadn't said much, but when we walked in the room, Jonas and Liz about had a freak attack! "CAMMIE!" Liz yelled. I looked at her and smiled from the comfort of Zach's arms.

"Are you guys OK?" Liz and Jonas chorused. I would have laughed any other time, but I was exhausted. Bex fell onto the bed and Grant slowly slid to the floor beside her, holding her hand. Zach sat down and pulled me into his lap. I didn't want to answer Liz's question.

"We're fine Liz." Macey answered, and instead of collapsing like everyone else, she grabbed some clothes from our suitcases and went to the bathroom. I heard the shower run for 3 minutes (exactly) and 2 minutes after that, Macey McHenry walked out of the bathroom without drying her hair for the first time! She threw me some cotton shorts and a tank top, and with a "You have to be kidding me glare" I was pretty much picked up off a laughing Zach and thrown into the bathroom. The warm water felt good on my already aching muscles, but I took less time then Macey. I rung my hair out and flipped it, and looked at the black blob that was a bruise on my cheek bone before walking back out and falling into Zach's lap.

"Doesn't anyone want to know what we were doing?" Jonas asked. Everyone gave him a look, and I said, "After we've slept!" And after everyone laughed, Zach sat back against my pillows, and I leaned my head on his shoulder (careful to avoid the bruise) and fell asleep.

**Zach's POV**

I wasn't really tired, but I let my Gallagher Girl sleep. I leaned my cheek against her head and pulled her close to me. I looked around the room. Macey was asleep, with one foot hanging off the edge of the bed. I smirked. Grant was completely out, leaning back with his head on the edge of Bex's bed. His hand was still in Bex's. Bex was laying on the bed, covered my blankets. Jonas and Liz were sitting in bean bags talking, trying to outsmart each other, I think. It was extremely quiet.

I heard Cammie mumble something. She said it again. "Quit ruining my summer." And then she would stir some and say, "Zach," before it seemed like she was unmoving again. Every now and then she would shudder, like she was cold or scared. Or both. I pulled her closer to me every time, making sure she was OK. It was about midnight.

I woke up to Cammie murmuring something. I wasn't really asleep, just dozing. She was kicking and turning her head, trying to escape something I think. She was whining, and I thought she was saying, "Go away!" I couldn't tell. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and I gently shook her awake and wiped away her tears. "Gallagher Girl, your safe."

She shook her head. "I know," she murmured.

"Then why are you having nightmares?" She winced and looked up at me. She shrugged and I smirked. "I'm going to kiss you now," I said. And her eyes got wide before we leaned in and kissed, for 4 minutes and 56 seconds.

**Cammie's POV**

I shouldn't be having nightmares when I'm 16. But I was.

It was dark, and I was alone in the woods, wandering around. Someone jumped out at me. I screamed. They attacked. My moves were harder to do, and my muscles weren't as strong. I realized I was smaller, probably 5 or 6 years old. Suddenly I was surrounded, and someone walked out with my dad. My dad. My heart ached and slow tears were coming off my cheeks. He said, "Be brave and strong, be a Chameleon, Cameron. Take care of your mother, and be careful." I nodded my head and let my tears fall faster. It wasn't a nightmare really, but it was close. I was little; I was scared; I was sad; I was crying. And I shouldn't be dreaming like this.

Zach woke me up and rubbed my tears away. He's so sweet sometimes. I hope I didn't wake him up; I hope he was already up. "Gallagher Girl, your safe," he whispered.

I nodded and sniffed, "I know."

"Then why are you having nightmares?" He whispered in my ear. I shrugged because I didn't know the answer to that. He smirked and surprised me by saying, "I'm going to kiss you now." My eyes got wide, but I leaned in and kissed him. It comforted me, and soon, I was back to sleep on his shoulder.

**Zach's POV**

When Cammie fell back asleep, I leaned my cheek against her head and dozed off, too. My cheek hurt where that guy hit me, and my muscles were sore, so it was easy to fall asleep. Not so easy to wake up when Mr. Solomon came knocking on the door.

I heard the knock and tried to wake up, but couldn't get my eyes to open. I heard someone picking the lock and tried to get up again, but I was too tired. We were so lucky it was just Mr. Solomon. "Get up kids," He boomed. Everyone groaned and opened their eyes. Cammie raised her head off my shoulder and cursed in Latin. "It's like…" she paused to figure out what time it was. "It's 7:28! I'm going back to sleep!" Bex, Liz, and Macey all yelled, "Me too!" But Mr. Solomon wasn't taking that as an answer.

"Get up and get dressed. Now." He said, and we walked out the door, locking it behind him. Cammie moaned and all the girls copied her. Jonas stood up and stretched and Grant did, too. I helped Cammie stand up off me so I could get up and stretch. I saw Grant and Jonas and the girls wince when they saw my face. How bad was it? And my muscles were straining when I stretched.

I looked at Cammie, who was still half asleep. Pretty much the whole right side of her face was black and blue, and everyone's arms were thoroughly bruised from blocking. Macey herded us guys toward the door, and I kissed Cammie quickly before walking down the hall and going to our room to get ready.

**Cammie's POV**

Ugh, Mr. Solomon is so annoying sometimes. It wasn't even 8 yet and we had to get up. We were on summer vacation! Has that man ever heard of sleeping in? After Zach left, I looked at Macey. She already had an outfit picked out (typical Macey) and she threw me some clothes. I walked slowly to the bathroom, afraid to look at my sore face. I took a quick hot shower and dressed in soft white short shorts that showed off my strong tan legs and a T-shirt that was loose on my sore muscles. Wow, Macey let me wear a Tshirt. But it was cute, with a deep V and a large green star in the corner. I didn't even try to fix my hair or make-up. Macey could tackled that mess. I walked out and let Bex go in. She had a fat lip, but other than that, she was fine. She gave me a grin as she walked by.

"Mace, you can do my hair and make-up," I mumbled, and Macey and Liz shoved me into a tall chair and got to work. When Bex came out 15 minutes later with similar clothes on, her and Liz switched places. Bex's hair was dried and straightened, and her make-up was light and looked great. Her and Macey, who I just realized looked like she had already showered and done her own hair and make-up, made me look amazing. Aside from the giant bruise on my face make-up couldn't completely hide. They made Liz look even better, and we went and knocked on the guy's room door. Grant answered and we all walked in.

Him and Bex hugged, and Jonas and Liz did, too. I saw Zach laying back on his bed. I smirked at him when I caught him looking at me. He smirked back and sat up. I walked over and sat on his lap. He hugged me close to him and kissed me.

"Are we ready?" Macey asked. She was standing by the door, looking alone compared to everyone else. Everyone nodded, and Macey opened the door. Someone was waiting on her. My heart stopped.

But it was just Mr. Solomon and my mom. I saw mom wince slightly when she saw mine and Zach's faces bruised, but she hid it well. "Are you ready?" She asked, and everyone nodded. We all stood up, and Zach grabbed my hand. I held on tight and followed everyone out the door. I noticed Macey was behind us, but Bex and Grant and Liz and Jonas were holding hands, too. It was like we all felt like we were going to loose someone.

"Where are we going?" Macey asked. Why hadn't someone said something before? Mr. Solomon didn't even turn around. "Just to the lobby to get some breakfast." And I groaned. "You made us get up before 8 on summer vacation just to get breakfast in the lobby that would be available until 11?" I screeched. I heard my mom chuckle and my friends laughed out loud. "Yep," Mr. Solomon said, popping the P. I growled. Everyone laughed at me again.

**Hope you like it. I had fun writing it...the dream... well it's kinda stupid i think but i didnt have a lot of ideas there. im kinda waiting for a random idea to pop up soon, so until it does, REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7: Room Service

**Ch. 6**

**Ok so I hope that chapter made up for the short fight scene. I had fun writing it. I'm kinda leaning towards this chapter being just Zammie and Jiz and Brant, but I don't know. So let's just see how it plays out.**

CPOV

It took us 5 minutes and 59.09 seconds to get to the food in the lobby. But when we did, we attacked. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I saw all that food just waiting on me. I grabbed a bowl and filled it to the top with Cheerios and milk. Then I got two waffles and decorated them with butter and syrup and strawberries. I grabbed a biscuit and a glass of Apple Juice before sitting down. Everyone had about the same thing. We were getting stares from everyone around us, but I didn't care. I scarfed down my food in 5 minutes and 32.89 seconds and went back for another waffle. Macey did the same, and Zach got more cereal. Bex and Grant and Liz and Jonas were full. So were mom and Mr. Solomon.

So we ate quickly and threw out paper plates and plastic silverware away. Mr. Solomon led us back up to our rooms. You've got to be kidding me. Macey opened our door without saying a word, just a quick glare to Mr. Solomon, and walked inside. "Stay inside, but stay awake," Mom said, and before anyone could reply, they both walked to their rooms. HOW RUDE!

"MOVIE MARATHON!" Bex yelled. I winced.

"How. In. The. World. Are. You. So. Awake?" I said. Bex laughed and Macey and Liz pulled me into the bathroom. "She'll be back out in under 10 minutes Zach!" Macey said to my shocked Blackthorne Boy. I giggled at his face before Macey slammed the door in it.

"Sit," she demanded, pointing to a high chair in front of the mirror. I did as I was told, and leaned my head back. "Close your eyes," Liz said. And not thinking, I obeyed. The next thing I knew, Bex had thrown a bowl of ice cold water on my face. I screamed. Loud. I heard the guys muttering and laughing. I stood up, but Macey pushed me back down. I grunted. "Chill, Cammie." Bex said. "That's coming from the person who practically poured ice on my head!" I mumbled. They laughed, and Liz walked over with a hot straightening iron. Surprisingly, Bex has good aim, and my hair was still dry. Just not my face. Bex and Macey both had make-up in their hands, so I closed my eyes and let them attack.

When they were finished, and I was burned on my forehead, thank you very much Liz, I was wide awake. I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. Who I saw was definitely not me. But half of her face was black even behind the best make-up job, and I knew it was me. I had conditioned curls that bounced and made my hair short enough to touch my shoulders. Light foundation set across my skin, blending in the bruise. And my eyes were bright and popping from eyeliner. I smiled. Macey, Bex, and Liz smiled in return. "I look…hot." I said. They nodded.

"Are you awake now?" Bex asked me. I was, but I wanted to play with them. "Not really," I yawned as I said this. Macey pulled me down out of the chair and shoved me out the door and into Zach. "Kiss her," Macey said. Zach was holding my forearms, helping me regain my balance. He looked from me to Macey and back at me. I laughed and stood on my tip toes and kissed him. For 3 minutes and 28 seconds. Macey and Liz and Bex went and found all the movies they had brought, and when Macey walked by smirking, I slapped her and Bex. Liz backed away and into Jonas, so I left her alone.

"What was that for Gallagher Girl?" Zach said. I laughed. "They thought that I still wasn't awake after they spent ten minutes perfecting me." He nodded with a smirk. Of course with a smirk. We walked over to the couch and sat down. I curled up on Zach's side with his arms around my waist while Macey put the movie in. I think it was Bride Wars. Whatever it was, Grant groaned.

"Why are we watching a chick flick?" He moaned. Bex leaned into him. "Cuz we wanna'." She said, and when she kissed him, he gave in. Zach and Jonas mumbled something about him being weak. I smirked and kissed him. He laughed. Liz kissed Jonas and he laughed too. "Ok, so we all are weak!" They said. Us girls high-fived. Zach smirked, and I smirked back. I could tell this would be a good day.

**Zach's POV**

Dang it! She's so cute when she outsmarts me! I'm lucky that doesn't happen often. Macey started the movie, and Cammie leaned back and curled into my side. I put my arm over her shoulder and kissed her hair. Ooh, it smelled like strawberries or something. Cool. I agreed with Grant, this movie was definitely a chic-flick. Ugh.

It was so boring sitting there. I finally realized my black eye was hurting extremely bad. But Cammie seemed comfortable, so I didn't move. She was about half-asleep when there was a knock on the door. Mr. Solomon walked in; he must of gotten a key. Cammie sat up, along with everyone else. He was holding a bottle of Ibeprofen in his hand.

"Can I have some?" Cammie asked. Mr. Solomon nodded and tossed her the bottle. She took two and I took the bottle out of her hand and took two too. "Room service is bringing you guys lunch," he said, and he left. "That was kind of useless." Grant muttered and Cammie shook her head. "Not really. I really needed something for this bruise!" I smirked. "I could of got you something, Gallagher Girl." She smirked back. "You took some too!" She said in defense. I shrugged. She kissed me before turning back to the movie.

**Macey's POV**

Everyone was spread out on the couch with their boyfriend. It was so cute. And Cammie's hair looked awesome, if I do say so myself. I saw her wince once or twice and thought about getting her some meds, but if she didn't tell someone or get up and get them, it must not be that bad. Zach was doing the same thing.

Bex and Grant were talking, hardly paying attention to the movie. Grant was arguing how boys were better than girls and Bex was beating everyone of his excuses. Good job, Bex.

Liz and Jonas were talking about how much this movie cost to make and how much they got back and everything else extremely smart people would talk about. They were holding hands and Jonas would kiss her every now and then. Liz looked happy.

Mr. Solomon came in and Cammie finally asked for some meds. Finally. I wasn't surprised when Zach took some too. He walked out saying that room service was bringing us lunch. Yay. I didn't feel like getting up.

25 minutes and 49.99 seconds after Mr. Solomon had left, room service knocked. "I got it!" I yelled, and everyone nodded to let me know they heard. I was starving, how where they not?I answered the door and let the guy wheel in the cart piled high with food. The guy was probably as tall as me with piercing blue eyes. I recognized those eyes. I froze, and everyone turned around and stared.

**Cammie's POV**

Macey was quiet, and when I turned around to check on her, I saw the room service guy had blue eyes. I recognized those blue eyes.

**Zach's POV**

I looked back when Cammie did, and guess who was standing there in perfect disguise?

**Cliffy sorry, but i guess most of you know who it is. I just thought he was needed. Anyways, REVIEW!!!! =)**


	8. Chapter 8: Let the games begin

**Ch. 8**

**I'm really liking that I'm getting so many reviews! =) Well, I'm kinda shocked that nobody that reviewed guessed right. Well, maybe one did, im not sure. But anyways, heres the answers you've been wanting.**

**Macey's POV**

"What are you doing here?" I asked, out loud, in surprise. The food cart dude answers, "You ordered food?" I growl.

"Macey, chill!" I heard Cammie and Zach say. I took a deep breath. "Who is it?" Bex and Liz yelled. Grant and Jonas stood up and walked over to where they could get a better view.

"WHO IS IT MACE!?" Bex yelled. I wasn't in the mood for her to go Bex on me, so I reluctantly answered. "Preston Winters." I heard shocked gasps, and looked at Preston's face. He looked uncomfortable. Good. "I asked a question," I said, sliding my hand on my hip. He looked at me and said, "I know." If smirks were audible, then I heard one appear on Zach's face. I hoped Cammie smacked him, because if she didn't, I would later.

"Then answer it!" I yelled. Cammie walked over and shut the door behind us. Good thing, we were getting loud. "Um.." I growled.

Preston did something totally unexpected. He threw a punch. It caught my jaw as I leaned back to avoid it. It didn't hurt, the guy had no muscle. But I reacted like it did. He threw another punch and I caught his wrist and flipped him over my head and then put my feet on his wrists so he couldn't move. "Bad idea Winters," I heard Zach say. I heard Bex and Cammie and Liz laughing, and Grant and Jonas were smirking along with Zach. "Shut up, Goode." Preston said. I shook my head, confused. "You know him?" I asked Preston. Preston grimaced.

"Yeah, I know him. I know Grant and Jonas, too." Preston said. I was shocked, but didn't show it. I was a spy. "Explain." I said, still not letting him move.

**(A/N. Sorry its in the middle, I hate that cuz it takes away from the story, but this is important. I know a lot of people have used that he was a descendent for Blackthorne or whatever, but I wanted something different. So it's totally off the wall (and I mean OFF THE WALL) but I hope you like it. It shouldn't ruin anything. Thanks. I'll shut up now and continue.)**

"Solomon," Preston mumbled. "What?" I asked like I didn't hear him, but with spy hearing, it was hard to miss. I heard Cammie taking a deep breath and Zach sighing. I heard the guys groaning and my friends getting ready to kill for information. But I also heard Preston say it again. "Joe Solomon." I knew that was what he said.

"What about him?" I asked. Preston grimaced again, and I smirked. Zach's contagious. "He's my godfather. So like, I've been to Blackthorne. And trained some at Blackthorne." I heard Cammie gasp. Eww, Solomon was her godfather too. Haha. "So why are you here?" Preston looked sad for a moment. "Turn on the news," he said, and Bex grabbed the remote and flipped off the movie to the American news channel where they were saying, "The Winters, presidential nominees, have been put under attack. And their young son has gone missing. Some say it is linked to the attack on Macey McHenry in Boston last summer." Bex turned the TV off.

"Wow, so did you run away? Or were you sent here to you godfather?" I looked at him a minute before saying simultaneously with the other spies in the room, "Was sent here."

Preston looked offended before saying, "Yeah, your right. So by the way, where is he?" I heard the door open and saw Mr. Solomon walk in. "Macey you can let him up now." I sighed and slowly moved my feet so he could move. He jumped to his feet. "Hey Mr. Solomon." Mr. Solomon nodded in his direction before speaking to everyone else. "Ms. Morgan's room, now." Everyone jumped up and rushed out of the room. I followed closely behind, leaving Preston and Mr. Solomon.

**Cammie's POV**

As we walked up the hall, I tried to ignore the fact that Mr. Solomon was mine _and_ Preston Winter's godfather. I was in the lead, but Zach easily caught up. "Slow down Gallagher Girl," he joked. I glared. "Easy now," he said before grabbing my hand and turning me to face him. He leaned in and kissed me. It was quick, but it settled my anger. I heard everyone giggle behind me and smiled. We were at my mom's room. I knocked and almost immediately heard her yell, "Come in!" I took Zach's hand and opened the door (picked the lock in 3.45 seconds) and walked in. Mom was sitting on the couch, waiting for us. We walked in and sat down on the other couch and the floor. I was in Zach's lap, as was Liz on Jonas. Bex was beside Grant holding hands, and Macey was just sitting beside Bex.

"As you now know, Preston Winters has been moved to Paris for a while. His family is target for a attack by the COC. We aren't sure why. But the main matter is, he is staying with us. He's to sleep in the guys room. (DUH!) He knows some basics, like how to act as a cover and everything, but all of you are responsible for teaching him how to fight. It could come in handy. And while your at it, Liz learn some moves, too. You won't always be able to escape to the techy stuff." I heard Liz groan quietly and saw Jonas mumbling something in her ear. Bex and Macey were grinning at the thought of teaching Preston how to fight. I couldn't see Zach's face, see as I was on his lap, but I guess he was smirking. I knew I was right when he leaned down and whispered, "this should be interesting." I nodded.

"Remember to _teach_ him, not kill him!" My mom added, emphasizing the word TEACH to Bex and Macey and Zach. I laughed quietly. My mom made a hand motion, signaling we could go. I stood up and Zach grabbed my hand as we walked out. I wanted to kiss him right then all of a sudden, but I waited until we were in the hall. I pulled him in front of me and whispered his line, "I'm going to kiss you now," before standing on my tip-toes and kissing him. I heard Grant whisper his famous line and heard Bex and Liz laughs cut off. Macey was laughing. "I've taught you well girls!" She said. I came up for air for a moment and said, "Sure you have Mace," before his lips were on mine again. It was 7 minutes and 61 seconds before everyone was done making out (thanks to some grunts from the guests on the same floor as us) and we knocked on our door. Mr. Solomon stepped out, and we stepped in. Let the games begin.

**Sorry it is kind of short, but i thought it was a good place to start. Please hit the green button and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected

**Ch. 9**

**Hey I hope you all liked the last chapter. I know some of you were thinking more along the lines of he gets like killed while Bex teaches him or whatever, but I wanted it this way for now. It might happen a different way later. Here's the next one**

**Cammie's POV**

We all let Macey in first. ( I MADE them all let her in first) and she hugged Preston quickly before turning to face everyone else. "Guess what!" Bex sang. Preston winced slightly, smart kid, before saying, "Don't know." Bex flipped him onto a mat Zach had laid down from the closet. I don't know why it was there, but it was useful. "We get to teach you how to fight!" Bex yelled. I rolled my eyes and Zach smirked. I slapped him. "Bored, Gallagher Girl?" He asked. I nodded, slightly. "Then why don't you and I show him and Liz the first moves?" I nodded, and we walked to the mat. Preston asked, "Why do you two have bruises all the way up and down your face?" I glared, and Macey pulled Preston back and whispered, "Shut up and watch," so he wouldn't get killed by me or Zach.

Bex yelled "GO!" and Zach pretended to be the COC. Not cool, if I do say. We went through moves slowly, mainly showing him how to block and defend himself. Liz could do that much. So, after about a half hour of demonstration, Preston and Liz took the mat. Bex yelled the go, and they started, Liz doing the offense. Preston was blocking and defending like it would save his life. Which it would, if it wasn't Liz attacking. We called time after about 3 minutes, and Bex and Grant took the demonstrating job. They were showing how to flip people and hit the right spots, and all this blah. It was really boring.

Finally, Liz and Preston had basic offense down, and they could defend themselves. They were breathing hard. Everyone was laughing and joking around. Then the door opened, and two guys walked in, one with a gun.

Zach broke into action first, followed by Bex. They both took the guy with the gun, knocking it back to Jonas who unloaded it and threw it under the bed before joining the fight. These guys were good. Me and Macey and Zach were fighting one guy, and Grant, Jonas, Bex, and Preston were fighting the other. Liz was crawling through the vents to get my mom.

Who knew that the fighting practice we had just gone over would come in handy so soon.

I was moving as fast as I could, but it wasn't fast enough. Even one on three, these guys were _GOOD._ I bumped up my pace, flying through my moves. Macey was moving fast, and she got a few good kicks in, but this guy acted like it was nothing. Zach wasn't as fast as us, but he was taking every chance he got to get in a hit. But like Macey's, he acted like it was nothing. I was digging for any move that we had learned, and finally something popped up. I yelled, "Language!" In French, and Macey and Zach ducked a punch and boosted me in the air faster than the guy could react. I flipped and kicked him in the face, and he got in a punch. I almost cried as it hit the bruise on my face before grabbing a Napotine Patch from his supplies and stuck it on him, knocking him out. Bex and Grant had thrown Jonas when I yelled, and theirs worked too. I'm so glad we got a A on that test.

We were slapping high-fives and hugs when Mr. Solomon and my mom ran in with Liz. "Are you guys OK?" My mom asked. Everyone nodded, and they sighed in relief. They grabbed the guys and took them downstairs to give to the police, who they had called. I closed the door and looked at Zach. He rushed up to me and kissed me. I took a deep breath and saw that everyone, and Macey and Preston included, were having a make-out session. So I went back to Zach.

His lips felt good on mine, and it calmed me down. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his hands were on my waist. He was fingering the bottom of my shirt, but his hands stayed there. We were kissing for 10 minutes and 35 seconds before our door was opened again. I backed off Zach as my mom walked in my room. Everyone else backed off too, looking embarrassed and blushing. Poor Zach. I smirked. My mother shot me a look and tossed me a bottle of pain killers. Good. My face was seriously starting to hurt. I took two and Zach took two. I passed it around and everyone had a dose. I realized were all were beat up and bruised pretty bad. Grant was the last one, and when he passed the bottle back to my mom, she glanced one more time at everyone before leaving. As soon as the door was closed I cracked up. I heard Bex laughing with me. Macey and Liz were laughing quietly, but soon, the room was quiet because we all were being kissed.

Ten minutes later, everyone was settling down to finish the movie. Instead, I walked out to balcony. The stars were finally shining, and you could see the Eifel tower in the background. I leaned against the railing, wishing for a fun-filled summer instead of a dangerous one. I remembered a summer long ago.

*FLASHBACK*

"Cameron!" My dad called, and I turned around and ran through the back door. "Daddy!" I yelled. I was probably 6, and he was back from his latest mission. "Hey kiddo. How are you?" He said, picking me up. I squealed in delight. "Good, now." My mom walked in, and he set me down. I ran up to my room and slid on tennis shoes before running back down. We always went to the ice-cream shop down the street when he got back. "Ready?" He asked me. I nodded and he took my hand and Mom's hand and we walked to the ice-cream shop.

******

"Pedal Cammie!" Dad yelled. And I pushed my legs as hard as they would go. I felt his hand slide off the back of my seat and I was riding by myself! I was so happy! He ran up beside me. "Brakes," I squeezed the handle bar brakes and slid to a stop. "Now you can ride a two-wheeler Cam." My dad said, and I rode with him beside me all the way home.

******

"Kick!" My dad told me. I kicked. "Roll!" He said. I obeyed. We were playing a game where he told me moves and I did them, not knowing at the time that it would help me in P&E.

"Gallagher Girl?" I heard Zach say, snapping me out of my dream. I didn't turn, just stayed staring at the stars. "What's wrong Cammie?" Zach said, sliding his hands around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. I had silent tears rolling down my face. I shook my head and he pulled me around to face him. "Cam?" He asked, worried now. I looked down. "Gallagher Girl, look at me." I raised my head slightly, and his lips found mine. He broke off after a minute, rubbing away my tears with his thumb. "What's wrong?" He asked me. "I just want a normal fun summer for once!" I said quietly, looking back at the Eifel Tower. He kissed me again and said, "Why don't we go sight seeing tomorrow then?" I nodded, and he took my hand. We walked back inside, but I took one last look at the stars.

The movie was off, and Bex and Preston were fighting on the mat. Oh, this oughta be interesting. Macey yelled, "GO!" And they started. I walked over to Macey, Zach following still holding my hand. "Is he trying to kill himself?" I asked. Macey smirked but shook her head. "He insulted Bex's accent." I nodded. "So he is trying to kill himself. I heard Grant laugh and looked to see Bex flipping Preston over her head. He hit the ground with a grunt. It was over. I laughed out loud, and Bex looked at me. She got up and walked over. "How's that for entertainment?" She asked. I laughed and said, "Almost as good as seeing the Eifel Tower tomorrow." Everyone cheered. "Good idea!" I looked at Zach to see him smirking.

My internal clock said 11:45 PM, so I said, "I'm going to bed. I fell onto my bed and closed my eyes. I heard everyone laughing and then felt someone jump on my bed. I opened my eyes and all I could see was sea-green eyes. Zach's eyes. He kissed me. "Goodnight Gallagher Girl." He said before him and Grant and Jonas and Preston kissed their girlfriends goodnight and left.

**OK, so I know the last two have kind of been fillers…the next chapter will make up for it. I hope. So while I'm writing, please hit the little green button. **


	10. Chapter 10: Sightseeing goes bad

**Ch.10 **

**Oh my gosh! I have 10 chapters! I'm so happy. And 50 reviews. So I'm really happy. Thanks to all my reviewers, especially the ones that come back every chapter. You know who you are (and I'm too lazy to look and name names, sorry). I hope everyone likes this chapter. Things aren't going the way I first imagined them, but hey, I like this better.**

Cammies POV

I heard the shower start and rolled over. Gosh, Macey was such a morning person. I heard Bex and Liz roll over and get up. I fell back asleep, hoping to catch a few more minutes. I got exactly 4 minutes and 23 seconds before Bex walked over and whispered a string of moves in Farsi that got me up. I was too tired for Bex.

Macey walked out of the bathroom with perfect conditioned curls and a really cute top. It was my favorite navy blue long T with lace along the bottom and collar. OH! It was MY shirt. Figures. But I was more shocked with what else Macey McHenry had on. She was wearing jeans! And her personalized multi-colored high-top Converses. Liz was in and out in 5 minutes, her hair in a sloppy bun. No make up. Typical Liz. I heard Macey sigh, and Bex went to change. I stood up and stretched. Macey was adding make-up to Liz's almost perfect face. Bex came out of the bathroom, and I went over to the closet to find something to wear. I took three steps and Macey threw something at me. I caught and went to change. Jean shorts and HER green shirt like MINE that she was wearing. Does anyone see any problem with this. I slid on a necklace and hoop earrings, and pulled my hair back into a crazy bun. I put on some eyeliner and eye shadow before walking back out 3 minutes later. I beat them all. Macey looked at me and gave me a thumbs up.. I laughed. I slid on my Converses and opened the door. We walked down to the guys room and knocked. Zach answered. He let us in, whistling when I walked past. I punched him, and he rubbed his arm.

"Gallagher Girl, that bruise looks like it hurts," Zach said. Crap. I had forgot to cover it up. I looked at him and said, "Same to you." He had one about as bad as mine. "You both look like you walked into the pole between doors," Grant muttered and Bex slapped him. "Ow!" Grant said. Macey chuckled. She was sitting with Preston on his bed. They were waiting for us to get ready to go. "Are you guys ready yet?" I asked, and Jonas broke off a kiss to Liz. "Yeah, we've been waiting on you." Liz grabbed his hand and I opened the door to leave. Mr. Solomon and Mom were standing there waiting on us. We followed them silently down to the breakfast.

We all attacked like yesterday, except Preston, and I didn't go back for seconds.

"So, what's your plans?" Mom asked. I looked outside to see the sun was shining beautifully. "We are going to see the Eifel Tower this morning," I said. Mom nodded. "That's a good idea. Meet us at the Café down the street from the Tower at 1." Everyone nodded. We all got up and threw away our remaining breakfast and walked out into the sunlight.

I love the summer. The sun feels good and days are bright. We walked down the street together. Liz and Jonas were in the front, followed by Preston and Macey, followed by Me and Zach, followed by Bex and Grant. I guess it was a good thing Liz and Jonas were leading, they were the only ones that knew how to get to the Tower. Macey kept stopping at the large shops, and I would have to push her along with promises to check it out later. It was 11 before we got to the tower. The streets were crowded with people, and we stayed close together. Liz handed us Comms and we took them, incase one of us got into trouble. Highly possible. We paid and went up in the Elevator to the top. We stood up there and Zach wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned to face him. He leaned down and kissed me. I heard Ohhs and Ahhs from my friends, but I could check the view out later. Zach's sea-green eyes were enough of a view for now.

Finally, after 9 minutes, we broke apart and walked to the edge. It was a beautiful sight, but everyone else had gotten bored. Now they were making out, and we were looking at the view. I was watching the people scramble below when I saw something bone-chilling.

**Zachs POV**

The view was amazing, and the people were so funny to watch. But when I felt Cammie stiffen, I held her closer and followed her gaze. We were being watched. There were three guys staring up at us. One had the muddy brown eyes like the guy from the airport. And then suddenly, there were like, 20 of them. I turned to get the guys.

The elevator ride was filled with strategies and plots that wouldn't work. It didn't matter. They were closer than we thought. As soon as the door opened and we stepped out, we were met by a round of kicks. I heard Cammie cuss and Bex copy her. Preston and Liz moaned and got in beside Jonas and Macey. I ducked a punch and followed with a punch to the gut. The guy stumbled backwards, and I took his feet out from under him.

I elbowed backwards, knocking someone back before turning to face my attackers. Cammie was beside me now. I fell for a fake and got hit in the face for it. I jumped a sweep and kicked at the same time, leaving a shoe-print on the guys nose. I heard Cammie scream as someone grabbed her from behind, and I ran to her side. But I was caught from behind by a kick, and went sliding across the floor. I head Cammie say something in the Comms, but I was getting dizzy, and soon, the world went black.

**Cammie**

Why must people ruin every minute of my break? I filled each hit with anger and frustration. I didn't even understand why they wanted me. I kicked again. Zach came out of nowhere and was by my side. I punched again. I was doing good, until I was grabbed from behind and took a nasty hit to my face. I held in the tears. That bruise was never going to go away. I screamed. I saw Zach attempt to get to me, but he was slung across the ground by a few quick kicks. "Duchess, Chameleon is out!" I said, and I saw Bex and Macey and Liz had slow tears down their eyes when they heard, but they had to keep fighting their guys. They couldn't come help me. I was on my own. And then I felt a hit to my head and slow wetness coming down between my eyes, and the world went black.

When I woke up, the Comms was still in my ear. That was the first thing I noticed. The second thing was that I was in a muddy cold cell. It was like I was underground, but I knew I wasn't. I heard in my Comms my friends trying to explain things to my mom, and I whispered ever so slightly, "I'm alive guys." I heard gasps and keys being hit in a computer. Liz. "Chameleon do you hear me?" Zach. "Liz has momentarily shut down their hack into the Comms. Chameleon you better answer me." I laughed slightly. "I'm here." I heard Macey and Bex screaming in the background. "Good, hang in there Gallagher Girl. We're coming to get you." I smiled and said, "Hurry," and then they were gone. I looked around my cell. There were people in the corner, staring at me. Oops. Probably should have checked to see if I was alone first. Oh well. I leaned back to the position I was in and went to sleep. My head was killing me.

**Zach's POV**

I was out for only two minutes, but the fighting was over, and everyone was OK. Everyone except my Gallagher Girl. Crap.

We all walked to the Café to meet Ms. Morgan and Mr. Solomon. I was dead. "Zach! Where's Cammie!" I heard Ms. Morgan say as we walked in. Of course she would ask me. I was the only one not holding hands with someone. "Circle got her," I said, almost choking at the end. Grant pushed me into a chair, and sat. Everyone else did too. I ignored the stared from Mr. Solomon and listened while Bex explained everything. Liz and Jonas got out a computer from one of Liz's bags and it looked like she hacking into our Comms. "They've hacked out Comms!" Liz exclaimed. Jonas typed a few things and clicked a few things and Liz did the same until finally, she said, "They're out for now. See of Cammie'll pick up."

It was like magic, the voice that I could barely hear come through the Comms. "I'm alive guys." Cam. Liz and Jonas were doing their best to keep the COC out.

"Chameleon do you hear me? Liz has momentarily shut down their hack into the Comms. Chameleon you better answer me." She wasn't replying. Come on! I heard her silent laugh and held my breath. "I'm here." I sighed. Good. Macey and Bex were screaming with delight. SHUTUP!

"Good, hang in there Gallagher Girl. We're coming to get you." I heard her say, "Hurry!" Weakly before Liz declared that they were back in.

**This one is kind of short, but I have a really important question to ask before I continue. I have NO IDEA who I'm going to put in the cell with her. I don't really want her dad, because the way I read the story, he would just be a unnecessary character that I don't want right now. So would Zach's parents. So I'm leaning toward maybe Bex's parents? Or Abby? I don't know. HELP!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Breakout and a Gunshot

**Ch. 11**

**Guys, thanks for the reviews. I've been thinking (and reading) and I guess I'm gonna put……..You thought I was going to say! But I don't really know how this will work out. But here it is!**

Cammie's POV

I awoke to the same dim cold muddy cell as before. Except this time, there was no one on the Comms to talk to. I sighed. I looked around and saw dim figures of people on the other side of the cell. I stood up. My legs cramped in thanks. I walked over to everyone, and they looked familiar.

"Chameleon?!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim. My mouth hung open in shock. "Aunt Abby?!" I said quietly. She stepped forward out of the darkness. "Yeah it's me squirt. How are you?" She asked me. She rubbed her hand up and down my seriously bruised face like mom would if she was here. "Good as it gets, I guess," I said. She nodded in agreement. I turned to face whoever else was in the cell. There were two other people, and one of them had a recognizable smirk, and one of them had sea-green eyes.

"Hello," the man with the smirk said. The woman smiled gently. "Hi." I looked over them both quickly before replying. "Hi." They were observing me like I was observing them. I felt Aunt Abby's hands on my shoulders. "Are you…Do you…Is your…What's your name?" I finally chose one way of asking the question.

"Rob." "Jill." Their answers overlapped, but neither gave me what I was looking for. I shook my head. "Last name," I said. I heard Aunt Abby snort behind me. "Goode," Rob said. I smiled. He smirked. Jill looked confused. "Do you by chance have a son?" I asked. Jill nodded slowly, not sure where this was going. I could tell Aunt Abby was having almost as much fun with this as I was.

"Zachary Goode," Jill said. Rob shot her a look. Yeah, if I was anyone but me, that might not of been a smart move. "Why?" Rob asked. His smirk was gone. I thought of a million different ways to answer that, but finally decided on, "He's my boyfriend." Rob gasped and smirked, Jill gasped and almost broke down crying, and I heard Aunt Abby behind me laughing quietly at the blunt way I had said it. I didn't really find this funny, but apparently, she did.

"Who are you?" Rob asked me. Right, they didn't know that yet. I looked at Abby and she nodded, so I went ahead and told the truth. "Cameron Ann Morgan." Rob smirked, again. He was worse than Zach!

"You mean, Rachel and Chris's daughter?" I nodded. Jill engulfed me in a choking hug. "How is your mother? And Zach?"

"Mom's good. Well, OK. She's looking for me. And Zach, well, the last time I saw him he had a bruise as bad as mine and was going unconscious while the rest of our friends fought for their lives. But I think he's OK." I pointed to the almost invisible Comms unit in my ear and they nodded. Jill let out a sigh of relief. I walked over to where Aunt Abby was standing. "How'd you get in here?" I asked her. She scoffed. "What? Can't see me getting beat?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Protecting Preston Winters." She said, and gave me a questioning look. "He's with everyone else," I murmured so low no one could hear me but her. She nodded in acknowledgement. "Got any…plans?" I asked. She looked at me like I was asking if she had and taffy.

"What do you think, Cameron?" She asked. She was a good actor, but my Aunt Abby always had a plan. I tilted my head and she whispered, "Your Moma's gonna find us." That was her plan? Oh come on! She usually had better plans than that!

Right then, the Comms in my ear squeaked to life, and I heard my friends voices again. Liz had disabled their hack. Completely. With the help of Jonas. Geek Love. Aww. "Chameleon?"

"Chameleon's here. What's up Peacock?" I whispered.

"Thank God you are OK. We are coming to get you. In exactly ten minutes, back as far from the entrance as you can. Got it?" I smiled and whispered, "Got it!" I heard Bex and Grant in the background. And then my Mom and Zach. Oh, Zach. "Over and out," Macey said, and the Comms went quiet again. I looked at Aunt Abby and mouthed "TEN" before sliding to ground along the wall farthest from the entrance. Everyone did the same as me. In exactly ten minutes, I heard someone light a match, and 10 seconds later, the wall was in millions of pieces and so were my ear drums.

Zach ran in and gave me a hug, about stopping when he saw who was with me. "Catch up later. Let's go!" I said and he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall. We turned too many corners and cartwheeled (who knew guys could cartwheel?) too many lasers to make me feel good. Not that I was feeling to hot anyways. Bex and Macey and Grant and Preston were standing at the entrance with Mom and Mr. Solomon, fifteen guys knocked out, 5 dead.

I saw Liz in Mom's car, and Zach pulled me as fast as we could go towards it, everyone on our heels. I didn't look back until I heard a gunshot. But it didn't matter that I did.

The bullet hit my side head on, and I collapsed in pain and blood. Zach pulled me to my feet and carried me to the van. Mr. Solomon and Rob Goode took out the guy with the gun and he was dead. I didn't notice anything else but Zach's sea-green eyes in mine, and the searing pain. I heard car doors slam and brakes squeal as we made our way to the hospital, but all I could see was his sea-green eyes, and all I could feel was the searing pain in my side, and his hand on mine.

"Zach!" I yelled, finally giving in to the major pain. He squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead. "You're OK, Cammie, your OK." He kept saying and I kept taking deep breaths, trying to breath. Shoot it hurt! Macey was braiding my sweat and dirt matted hair out of my face and Bex was tying up the wound so I wouldn't bleed to death. Liz was sitting beside me, just there for me. I winced when Bex tied the bottom of her shirt tight around my side. I let tears fall that had wanted to escape since I saw Zach come to my rescue.

So I sobbed and Zach sat beside me, holding me to him, kissing my forehead, whispering, "Gallagher Girl, you're OK. I love you." Over and over again, and I was surrounded by my friends. I heard Bex mumbling profanities mixed with death threats under her breath in Latin, and I smiled through my pain.

Long enough to realize the car had stopped and we were at the hospital. Zach carried me through the doors, and I let my head rest against his chest. I was rushed to the emergency room. I held on to Zach's hand for life, and then, I went unconscious.

**Ok, so I thought the last chapter was short, well I was wrong. It might have been one of my longest ones. This one just kind of sprang up in my head so I thought I'd go ahead and write it. It is kind of short, and kind of a Cliffy. But I needed to stop here and collect my thoughts. I know there has been a lot of action, but things are going to slow down some. I want it to end up matching the summary. So for all my wonderful reviews getting tired of action, the next few chapters slow down. BUT THEY ARENT BORING. So I hope you liked it. Whether you did or not, please hit the little green button! **


	12. Chapter 12: Awkwardness

**Ch. 12**

**Cam's POV**

I could feel the soreness in my body and I could hear the voices of my friends around me, and I remembered what had happened. I had been shot by the COC.

I tried to open my eyes, to figure out where I was, but when they fluttered open, they closed again. The light was too bright. I heard the room go quiet and felt someone grab my hand. I opened them again, squinting until I could comfortably see. I was in a white room in a bed with my friends (and family) filling the chairs and sitting on the floor. Bex was sleeping with her head on Grant's shoulder, who was also out. Liz was in Jonas's lap, about half asleep. Jonas was staring at me. Preston and Macey were sitting in the floor, holding hands. And Mom and Mr. Solomon and Mr. and Mrs. Goode were standing by the door. Where was Zach?

"How are you Gallagher Girl?" I heard his familiar voice whisper from beside me. It was him holding my hand. I turned my head slowly to look at him, and Macey jumped up from her spot on the ground. "Hungry," I said, my voice quiet. Macey handed me a bowl of food from the hospital. When I tasted it and about spit it out, she traded me for a bag of pretzels. I ate every single pretzel slowly, like it was the best treat in the world and I would never get another. I wasn't hungry afterward.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, my voice stronger now. Macey got up and threw the pretzel bag away. "Um, three, no four days." Zach said. My eyes got big and I about choked on my spit. "Seriously?" I about yelled. Zach smirked and Macey answered. "No, chill out Cam. Only two days 1 hour 45 minutes and 34 seconds. I gave her a look. She didn't have to go all detailed Liz on me. And then I smacked Zach weakly. His smirk widened. I noticed my mom and the Goode's leave the room to talk to the doctor.

"How bad am I?" I asked. I heard Liz stir and she got off Jonas and stood beside Macey. "I believe the final conclusion was a broke rib, a broke wrist, and then you have a serious gash from the bullet and a seriously bruised cheek bone. And then bruises all over of course." I turned to look at Liz.

"Hey Liz," I said, and she smiled, glad to see me awake. I noticed the cast on my wrist. It was lime green. I smiled at all the signatures that were already there. "How did I break my wrist?" I asked. Zach squeezed my hand in his and whispered, "When you fell. When the bullet went by me and hit you and you fell." I opened my mouth in shock but everyone in the room, everyone except Bex who was still sleeping, said, "It's not your fault Zach."

I laughed. They sounded like a cheesy TV show, saying it at the same time. Zach smirked at my laugh. I looked at him, and before he could say anything, I kissed him. He kissed me softly, but before I wanted it to end, he backed away and his parents entered the room. My mom followed. "When can I leave?" I asked Mom. She smiled at me and said, "Now." I smiled brightly. Yay, I hate hospitals.

Macey rushed everyone out of the room that wasn't her, Liz, or Bex. Liz shook Bex awake, and before she could threaten Liz for waking her up, I said, "Bex, help me up!" And she immediately sprung to her feet and helped me stand up. Wow, my legs and arms were black and blue and my ribs were taped up nice and tight. It hurt to breath when I stood up, but holding on to Macey and Bex I got up. I had on one of those stupid hospital gowns. Gr.

Macey laid out a loose T-shirt and yoga pants. I smiled. Yay, I wouldn't look horrible, but I didn't have to dress up either. I quickly changed, and with the help of my friends, walked out of the hospital room and down the hall to where everyone was waiting.

I hugged Aunt Abby and Mom and Bex and Macey and Liz gave me off to Zach. He put his arm around my waist and his other hand was connected to mine. I wouldn't let go. I stumbled along and out to the car.

The car ride was short, and when I made it to our room in the hotel, I collapsed on my bed, my head on Zach's lap. He stroked my hair as I fell asleep.

When I woke up, my friends were laying on the couch watching a movie and the guys were no where to be seen. Zach had left a note in his place saying:

_Macey made us leave. _

_Sorry Gallagher Girl._

_I'll be with my parents if you need me._

_~Zach_

I smiled. I sat up and groaned. My sides were killing me. Bex came over and helped me walk to the couch. I sat down between Liz and Macey. "What are we watching?" I asked. "The Notebook," Liz said. Macey interrupted her. "We aren't watching anything. I want details!" Her eyes lit up and she turned the movie on mute. "Details on what?" I asked. Although, I very well knew what she was looking for. "You and Zach," she said in a DUH tone. "What about us?" I asked. She frowned. "What have you been talking about? Like on the balcony two days ago? Or what did he write on the note? Or like.." I cut her off. "Nothing more than you already know Macey." I said. She looked defeated. "Seriously?" She asked. I nodded and said, "What about you and Preston?" I asked. She blushed, before rushing in to detailed minute by minute of what happened while I was out. Liz was taking notes. She had been quiet since I woke up. So had Bex. So when Macey was finished I asked Bex, "What about you and Grant?" She perked up some and blushed. 'Well," She began, and I settled into the couch for a talk-filled night. It was 12:25 AM.

**Zach's POV**

I sat on Cammie's bed and she laid down with her head in my lap. I stroked her hair, wishing I would have seen the bullet coming sooner, that it wasn't her injured.

Before I knew it, she was asleep and Macey was forcing me to leave the room. I wrote a quick note so Cammie would know where I was before leaving. I kissed her head and gently moved out from under her. She didn't even notice. I leave the room and head towards my parents room. They got one beside ours, compliments of the CIA.

I knocked, and heard my mom's voice say, "Come in!" They knew it was me. I opened the unlocked door and walked in. They were sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked in the living room, running my fingers through my hair in awkwardness. Yes, this was going to get awkward.

"Zach," My dad said, smirking. I know where that came from now. "Dad," I said, smirking back. My mom laughed quietly and looked towards her. "Hey mom," I said. "Zach!" She said, and she walked over and hugged me. I kinda-sorta hugged her back.

When she went back and sat on the couch, my dad sat beside her, and I fell into the chair. "Joe tells me you've been doing good at Blackthorne," My dad said. Ugh, Awkward. "Yeah, I guess." I said. "And I hear you've been kinda-sorting dating Cammie Morgan?" My mom said. Too awkward, too fast. Of course I let nothing show on my face.

"Yeah," I said. My dad nodded and smiled. "Good choice!" Wow, that was…strange. I just sat there. "How is she?" My mom asked. She follows my thoughts nicely. Scarily. "She's OK. She fell asleep." Mom nodded. "So, uh," I started, but I was interrupted by Bex practically breaking our door down. "Zach, we need you!" She said, and then she took off, pounding on the guys door. Why didn't she just pick the lock?

I ran straight to the girls room and opened the door.

**Guys, I'm not a guy, so I can't write Zach's POV very well, but I can imagine that this conversation would be awkward. I mean, he's thought they were dead for years! But um, I'm kinda idealess here, I needed to stop writing the convo with his parents and I wanted them to be interrupted, but Y? i don't want like action, like they are being attacked, but I don't know what to put. Help! I will give credit where credit is due!**

**Oh, and REVIEW!**

**Thanks.**

**K.**


	13. Chapter 13: Summer

**Ch. 13**

**Some of the reviews I got asked for Cammie's dad to be there. Some said maybe she was hurt? I don't know for sure yet, I'm just going to let my fingers type what they want to type and see how it turns out. **

**Zach's POV**

When I opened the door, I did not know what to expect, but this sure wasn't it. I stopped in my tracks. I heard my parents walk up behind me and Bex and the guys were running down the hall. I took a step to the side to let them in, but Bex and my parents were the only ones that entered. All the guys were frozen in their place. I saw the familiar smirk appear on a familiar but not-so-familiar face.

"What's up Zach?" I heard the voice say. I took a few steps inside the door, and saw Cammie standing between Liz and Macey. They guys followed me in.

"Nothing much," I said, staring. I hadn't seen her face in so long! She was like a mirror of me, only with long hair.

"Miss me?" I heard the guys snort behind me, and Cammie's face was bright. Did they know who this was?"

"Yeah," I said. I took another step forward, and finally, she cracked first. She walked over and gave me a hug. I hugged her back. "Good to see you bro!" She mumbled. I heard the guys gasp. Ha, so they didn't know. I smirked, and when she backed away, her smirk matched mine.

"Zach, can you explain before Jonas goes crazy because he doesn't know something?" Grant said. Jonas hit him before turning back to see what my answer was.

"This, is my twin, Summer," I say, looking from Grant to Jonas, to Liz, to Bex and Macey, before finally letting my gaze settle on my Gallagher Girl. Who looked like she knew something I didn't.

**Cammie's POV**

It was 4:45 AM, but someone was knocking on our door. I mumbled and Macey, being a light sleeper, woke up. She got up and opened the door to a slightly familiar face. I stood up. "Um, hello?" Macey asked. I stepped out from behind the couch. "Hey, do you guys remember me?" The girl asked. She looked like Zach; had his hair, his eyes, and she even had his smirk. "I nodded slowly. "Some, from 7th grade. Summer, right?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah, it's Summer Goode." I gasped and she looked at me like that one noise could bring death upon me. Which it probably could.

"What's wrong with my name?" She said, sounding slightly offended. But I detected a slight threat, too. Macey laughed. "She's dating Zachary Goode, who I'm guessing is your brother?" Macey said.

"Oh, yeah. He's my twin. Long story I'll tell you later. Can I sleep here with you? I hear my mom and dad are alive and are in the room next door. And Cammie, your mom already knows I'm here." Wow, well, this is awkward. I made a gesture to one of the beds, and she threw her stuff down and fell down beside it.

"Where's Zach?" She asked. I smiled and said, "Either with your parents, or with the guys." She nodded. "Who are you? I don't remember you." She told Macey, and I saw her blush. "Macey McHenry." I saw Summer show the slightest shock at the name before covering it up. "Yes, as in the senator's daughter attacked last summer." She answered the question that had appeared on Summer's lips. Summer nodded. "Let me guess, Bex and Liz?" Summer asked looking towards the figures asleep on the couch. Wow this girl remembered everything. I nodded and walked over, slightly wincing at the pain in my side. "Bex, Liz, get up!" I said, and Liz got up slowly, registering what time it was. "Cam! It's only 4..oh." She said, seeing Summer. I leaned down as far as I could with my taped ribs and whispered, "I'll get Summer Goode and Grant to come get you up." She rolled over and whispered, "Who?" I laughed.

"You know, Summer. From 7th grade. Was almost as good as you in P&E?" That got her up. "She's here?" Bex asked. I smirked. Wow, I need to stop watching Zach.

"Over here, Bex," I heard Summer say. She was standing up now, and Bex walked over and they shook hands. Except it was a secret shake that only they knew. They were best friends in 7th grade.

"Good to see you again, Summer." Summer nodded. "Just curious, but why didn't one of you recognize my brother's last name?"

Liz hissed. She remembers everything.

I tilted my head to the side and said, "How do you know we didn't?" Summer pointed to herself and said, "Spy." Like brother like sister.

We caught up on our lives some, before Bex went to get everybody. This is when it would get interesting.

**Summer's POV**

Zach had been in the room with us for probably 3 hours, and he still couldn't stop looking at me, like he was checking to see if I was still here. I still had to catch up with mom and dad, but Zach was more important to me. We may be the same age, but I'd always felt like I was older. He was sitting on the couch with Cammie on his lap. The sun that was coming in the windows now was giving me my first good look at my old friends.

Cammie looked bad. From what I had heard, she had been in three fights since summer break started, and then she was captured by the COC and when she was breaking out, she was shot. The whole left side of her face was black, and her ribs were swollen from tape. Her wrist had a lime-green cast on it, and her arms and legs were bruised as far as you could see. But if you ignored the injuries, she looked the same as she used too.

Bex did, too. She had the Greek Goddess skin tone and beautiful hair. She was still all muscles, and probably the best fighter, still. She was sitting with Zach's roommate Grant. He looked like he could fight pretty well too. Although I had already learned that he wasn't too smart with what he said. Bex had already slapped him three times. They were holding hands.

Liz was next. She still had the southern accent, and she was still tiny. But she wasn't as tiny as she used to be. She could do anything with the computer, and right now, she and Jonas, another one of Zach's roommates were competing on who could hack the CIA files on my parents the fastest. Jonas was winning. And Jonas looked like he was OK at CoveOps direction, but he was better suited for research.

And then there was Macey McHenry. She was as beautiful as she was on TV, just not as snobbish. She seemed like a good spy. And the guy sitting beside her was a complete shock. Preston Winters. They told me he wasn't really a spy, but he was getting basic training while he was with them , for protection.

"So, why did you leave Gallagher Summer?" Bex asked me. This was one story I was willing to tell, out of the hundreds they had asked me. Zach looked just as curious. He didn't know this either. So launched into my story.

"Well, 7th grade was right after Mom and Dad had left for their mission. And they had been announced MIA. Well, the CIA wanted to talk to me the day I left. And I know they talked to Zach, too." I paused and Zach nodded.

"Well, they asked me to go on a mission. It was a simple, go to a nearby middle school and observe the COC from the school. They were going to send Zach too, but Blackthorne didn't want to. And one person blends in better than two, especially when the two are twins. So I went alone, and I observed. And observed. And observed. For three months. One day, while I was out at a movie with some friends, I was attacked. I had only learned the basics in P&E, and these guys were good. So they won. I've been held captive for years, trying to escape, each time failing, each time getting tortured. I had a Comms in my ear, that surprisingly was still working. When they hacked into Cammie's Comms, I could hear everything they were saying. And then when Liz hacked them back, I could hear you guys. And I recognized Zach's voice. So I knew I was going to escape this time. So I found a way out, and while you all escaped one way, I went the other way. No one saw me. I followed you guys to the hospital and talked to Mr. Solomon. I'm going to be enrolled in Gallagher Academy my senior year."

Everyone was staring. "So, where were you? I mean, you weren't in the cell with me and your parents." Cammie said.

I shrugged. "Behind your cell I think. Not really sure though." Cammie nodded. Zach just continued looking at me. GOSH IT WAS GETTING ANNOYING!!! "Zach!" I said, and he looked up and met my gaze. I smirked, and he smirked.

"Wait! Which one of you _Goode's_ is a better fighter?" Bex asked. I laughed. "Well…" I said, standing up. Bex ran and put a mat down and Zach slid Cammie off his lap. He kissed her head and she squeezed his hand once before he got up and walked over to the far edge of the mat. I stood on the other side. "Ready brother?" I asked. He smirked and nodded. Macey walked in between us and raised her hand. She looked at both of us and smiled. She dropped her hand and yelled, "GO!" and jumped out of the way. This was going to be fun!

**Ok, wow, I honestly did not see that coming, and it's nothing what I thought up. But then again, all I had thought up was the main story line, so this whole story is kind of coming up on its own. I'm still trying to figure out if I like Summer or not. If I don't, and you guys don't, or probably even if I do, she might be on another mission before the story ends. But please review. I LOVE to hear what you guys think. **

**~K.**


	14. Chapter 14: Leaving?

**Ch. 14.**

**Ok, thank you everyone for reviewing, and for being patient. I am sorry it took me so long to update this time, school has been catching up with me. And clubs. And basketball. So, I haven't found time to write, but I have been trying to read the stories I've been keeping up with. Sorry if I don't review as much as I usually do. **

**Some of you guys didn't care for Summer, or for the idea that I made her up, and some of you liked her. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with her, but I'll probably make her leave. She's just another character right now. But tell me if you have any ideas!**

**I know you guys are dying to get to the story, so here ya go!**

**Summer's POV**

"Go!" Macey said, and I immediately was on guard. Zach didn't seem to want to make the first move. Neither did I, but standing her wasn't going to show anything, so I attacked. I faked a low punch and kicked out for his gut, but didn't fall for the fake and blocked my kick easily, tripping me up in the process. Crap.

Now we were on the floor, and Zach had me pinned by my shoulders in less than ten seconds. He smirked. I frowned and wriggled until his grip loosened. I kicked with my feet and hit his arm, knocking his grip loose enough to get free. I jumped back up to my feet. He threw a punch and I ducked. He kicked low and I jumped. I punched and he caught my wrist. I faked a jerk backwards and when his grip tightened, I flipped him. I had him pinned completely beneath me in 6.7 seconds. He frowned in defeat. He was a challenge, but so were the COC.

"Nicely done Summer," I heard my dad say. I turned to find him and my mom standing by the door. How long have they been there. "How long…" I trailed off. "About six minutes," mom said. How long had that fight been? "How long did that last?" I asked, looking at Macey who was still standing beside the mat. "9 minutes and 15 seconds." Oh, wow. I hid the shock on my face, but I heard Zach grunt in surprise behind me. "Summer, come with me," dad said, and I followed him out of the room. My mom followed me closing the door.

**Zach's POV**

"GO!" Macey shouted, and I got ready for an attack. I wasn't going to attack first. She faked a low punch and kicked for my gut. Beginner. I blocked it easily, knocking her feet out from under her and pinning her to the floor. She was wriggling around, but my grip never loosened. I thought. But she kicked my left elbow, causing my grip to slacken, and she got out from under me and we both jumped up.

I threw a punch and she ducked; I kicked low and she jumped. She punched, and I caught her wrist, angling for a move we had just learned in P&E the last semester. She tried to pull back and I tightened my grip. The next thing I know, I am sailing over her head and hit the ground hard. She has me pinned in 6 seconds. I frown at her in defeat. She's good.

"Nicely done, Summer," I hear dad say, and Summer got up off me. When did they get here?

"How long…" Summer trailed off. "About six minutes," mom said. How long had that fight been? "How long did that last?" She asked, looking at Macey who was still standing beside the mat. "9 minutes and 15 seconds." Oh, wow. She hid the shock on her face, but I grunted in surprise behind her. That felt like three minutes! "Summer, come with me," dad said, and Summer followed him out of the room. My mom followed her closing the door.

"Wow, Zach, you lost!" Grant said. Wait for it…"OW!" Yes! Bex just slapped him on the head. "Thank you Bex," I said, smiling as I walked back over to the couch where Cammie was waiting. I sat down and pulled her back into my lap. "The great Zachary Goode has been defeated!" She muttered sarcastically. I didn't know how to respond, so I leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes sparkled.

"How are you feeling Gallagher Girl?" I whispered, after breaking off our 5 minute kiss. "Fine," she mumbled, sitting up slightly. I could tell she was in some pain. "Seriously, Cam. Take some meds." Cammie shook her head. Liz tossed me the bottle and Jonas threw me a water and I forced her to take the medicine. Within ten minutes, she looked better.

**Cammie's POV**

Summer left the room and Grant yelled, "Wow, Zach! You lost!" I waited for the sound of pain. "OW!" There it was. I watched as a smile formed on Zach's face. "Thank you Bex," he said, coming to sit beside me on the couch. He pulled me into his lap and I whispered sarcastically, "The great Zachary Goode has been defeated!" He smirked and leaned down to kiss me. I love it when he kisses me.

After 5 minutes, he pulled away and whispered into my hair, "How are you feeling Gallagher Girl?" I wanted to wince at the thought of my pain, but I kept perfectly still. "Fine," I lied. "Seriously Cam, take some meds." he said.

I shook my head but Liz threw him a bottle of pain killers and Jonas tossed him a bottle of water, and mumbling, "traitors," under my breath, I was forced to take a dose.

But within a few minutes, I felt better.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked. I got looks. I wasn't supposed to move a lot until my ribs were healed and the gash had at least healed over some. "Movies," Bex said. I rolled my eyes. "Or…" Macey drug out. I looked at her, willing her to say something better than movies.

"We could work on teaching Preston and Liz some more," She said. Preston and Liz groaned, and Jonas put his arms around Liz's waist. "Come on Liz! I'll help you!" He said, and Liz melted under his gaze. "Fine!" she said. Preston took one look at his girlfriends fierce expression before giving in also. I smiled and leaned back into Zach. This is something I could watch for hours.

And it turned out I did. Macey flipped and punched and got punched by Preston for three hours straight before he could hold his own pretty well in a match, and they took a break. Liz was done in two. Although the first match lasted ten seconds. Grant yelled go and Jonas took one step forward and caught Liz's forearm after a punch, and flipped her and pinned her. She frowned, but Jonas pulled her to her feet and they started again.

"Preston! Go against me!" Bex said, walking over to the mat. Uh-oh. She was still mad about the accent thing. Preston looked at Macey and then got up. "Uh, Ok, sure," Grant hid his smile and dropped his arm, and even after Macey had taught Preston all that stuff, he was pinned in under twenty seconds. "Don't ever mess with my accent Winters," Bex said, getting up and flopping down next to me and Zach. The room was filled with laughter, and ribs were burning with the effort. But if felt good, and I leaned backward into Zach, closing my eyes. It felt good, I didn't get much sleep last night. I heard Macey and Preston and Jonas and Liz walk over and sit down on the bean bags scattered across the room. Grant joined Bex beside me. I kept my eyes closed as Macey started a movie. I heard the door open, and felt Zach tense, and my eyes flew open. Zach relaxed and so did everyone else when we saw it was just Summer and her parents. But then we all tensed up again when we saw the expression on their face.

**Summer's POV**

I walked out of the girls' room and into Ms. Morgan's room. It was like walking into her office at Gallagher again. Mr. Solomon was even standing there. My parents sat down on the couch, so I followed suit. Ms. Morgan smiled at me, and so did Mr. Solomon. "Good to see you again, Summer," Ms. Morgan said.. I nodded. "You too Ms. Morgan," I said.

"I see you haven't forgot your P&E moves and have learned some good ones too. Nice job," Mr. Solomon offered. I smirked. My dad laughed. He's where we got that smirk from.

"So, your not here because we wanted to welcome you back, although I wish you were. You're here because," As surprising as this was, I still knew what she was going to say.

"Because I need to go back to Gallagher," I said interrupting. Oops. She nodded. "Yes. Mr. Solomon with go with you. You need to catch up, and your safety, not to mention the other's safety is at risk."

I looked at my parents and then at Mr. Solomon. I sighed. "Ok, when are we leaving?" I said in defeat. "Tonight. You have two hours to back and say good bye," Mr. Solomon said and I nodded as I stood up. My mom and dad followed me out.

I didn't want to leave as soon as my family was together again, but it didn't look like I had a choice.

I walked in the girls' room to see Cammie half asleep on Zach's lap and the girls scattered on the floor either making out or cuddling. They all jerked at the sound of the door open and stood up when I walked in followed by my parents. They were all good enough spies not to blush or give away their embarrassment, but I could practically feel the tension growing. Ha.

"Zach, we need you in here," Mom said and she pulled me out of the room, my dad waiting on Zach. Sucks for him. I followed Mom out and into her room. All my stuff was packed, so good byes were what I was dreading.

**Zach's POV**

"Zach, we need you in here," Mom said, pulling Summer out of the room and leaving my dad to wait on me. Great. Cammie sat up slowly, trying not to hurt her ribs. I helped her, and when she slid off me, I kissed her lightly and she squeezed my hand before I left with my dad. I closed the door behind me.

"Zach," My dad begin and I sighed with a smirk. Here we go. "Be careful with Cammie. Don't get so caught up you forget about your safety." I swear he and Mr. Solomon had talked about that subject!

He opened the door and I walked in and sat down on the couch beside my sister. It felt good to think sister again.

"Zach, your sister is leaving," Mom said. WHAT? She just got here! "Where's she going?" I asked looking at Mom and Dad before realizing I could just ask her. "Summer, where are you going?" I asked turning to face her. The popular smirk in this family was back. "Gallagher," She said. Now I realize why Cammie gets annoyed with me when I know something she doesn't.

"And.." I drug out, looking for more information.

"Not saying!" She sang like she used to when we were little. But then I could beat her in a fight for the information, now, I'm not so sure. Her smirk widened as she saw all this flash across my face. I looked at my dad; his smirk appeared. "Whatever. When are you leaving?" I asked in defeat. Summer looked momentarily bummed before hiding all emotion and saying, "In exactly 1 hour and 45.8 minutes." I wanted to open my mouth in shock. But I kept it closed.

"But you just got here!" I said. I wanted to whine, but 16 year old Blackthorne Boys do NOT whine. "I know. I don't want to go," she whined. Apparently 16 year old Gallagher Girls CAN whine.

"Summer," My mom said. She looked at her. "Hmm?" She asked. My dad laughed out loud. "Nevermind," mom said. I didn't get it, and by the look on Summer's face, neither did she.

The door open and I jumped up, ready for a fight. So did everyone else; but it was just Mr. Solomon.

"Change. We're leaving in five." He said. My parents showed no emotion, and I tried to keep my poker face on, but Summer just collapsed in the chair. "Great," She muttered and Mr. Solomon left.

"So, um, well. I guess this is good-bye," She said. I frowned. I didn't want her to leave. She walked over to where I was still standing. She tossed me her necklace and a Comms. Keep in touch Zach. And keep that necklace for me." She said before engulfing me in a hug. I hugged her back, taking in everything. I waved as I slowly left, numbly realizing this might be the last time I see her again. "Love ya," I muttered as I pulled the door shut behind me, and in my Comms I heard her voice. "Love ya too Bro." And I smiled.

**Ok guys, so this one is long. The next one is going to be short-ish. It's mainly going to be in Summer's POV, but I'm getting rid of her character, I think. I have a idea, if your dying to know, please send me a message. Cuz I wanna know what some of you think of it anyways. So don't be afraid I don't bite. Like I said before, sorry it took so long to update this time. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**~K**


	15. Chapter 15: Double Agent

**Ch. 15**

**Thank you all for reviewing. My friend reminded me just a few minutes ago and just to be sure:**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

**I don't do disclaimers. Haha, well I'm really excited to write this next chapter, but it may be too intense. I don't know. **

**Summer's POV**

I walked on the plane and threw my duffle in the over head compartment. Mr. Solomon and Agent Morgan were already settled. It was a relatively long flight, even though we had our own private jet. I sighed as I sat down, thinking about what I had to do.

I had to hurt my parents, my old friends, and worst of all, I had to hurt Zach. My little bro. But I had to. It's who I was.

The plane took off and I listened to the conversation the guys were having through my Comms."

"I think I'm going to give Cammie the necklace," Zach said.

"That would be perfect! She'd love you forever man!" Definitely Grant.

I faintly heard Jonas's voice; he must be on the other side of the room. But giving the necklace to Cammie was exactly what I wanted him to do. Perfect.

"Sum?" Zach said into the Comms. "Hmm?" I asked.

"Can I give that necklace to Cammie?"

"Yeah. That'd be cool, Zach." Perfect.

"Kay, see ya." And he turned the Comms off. I put in my headphones to my ipod and leaned my head back. For now, all I had to do was wait.

I woke up the plane jarring back and forth. What was going on? "What's going on?" I asked, getting up and taking out my headphones. "The controls aren't working. They're jammed!" Mr. Solomon muttered, punching buttons and twisting levers, trying to get something to work. Agent Morgan was beside him, mirroring his moves on the opposite control panel.

"We've got it under control Summer. You might as well go sit back down," Mr. Solomon said. I nodded and turned to leave, but I heard Agent Morgan say something and turned back around.

I saw what buttons they were hitting. They weren't trying to gain control, they were setting it up for a crash course! They knew who I was!

"HEY!" I yelled, running in the control room. They quickly flipped a few switches and I could tell the damage was done. And it was irreversible.

"Why'd you do that!" I yelled. I wanted to fight, but it was two against one, and they were extremely high trained, I wouldn't win.

"Double agents aren't appreciated Summer," Agent Morgan said. I took a sudden intake of breath. "Why'd YOU do it, Summer?" Mr. Solomon asked, reversing my question. I took another breath. I didn't know.

"I don't know! I knew I'd never see my family again! They left me! They deserted me! I was angry and they were stronger. I gave in!" I said, tears forming. Half of this was a act, half of it was true.

"You're going to hurt Zach!" Mr. Solomon fired back.

"I know. If I could do this without hurting him, I would! But the damage is already done! The necklace is around Cammie's neck, and in 3 minutes and 23 seconds the bomb will go off. Everyone surrounding her will die." I heard a gasp and someone curse in Latin. I looked around. It wasn't Agent Morgan or Mr. Solomon.

ZACH! The Comms were on! "Now they know." Agent Morgan said, and with that, they both opened the door beside them and jumped out. Suicide! I thought. Until I saw the parachutes open above them.

I was in too much despair to think about looking for another parachute. Instead, I whispered into the Comms, "I love you Zach. I'm sorry."

I ran to the control booth, desperately trying to take control over the course I was headed in. It was no use. Exactly 45 seconds after they jumped, the plane crashed. The last thing I remembered was Zach, crying into the Comms. "I love you too Summer, but why?" And then I blacked out, welcoming the pain-relieving haven called death.

**Zach's POV**

I walked back to the guy's room, holding Summer's necklace in my hand. It was a locket, a heart. Inside was a picture of us as little kids, and beside that it was empty. I opened the door and closed it behind me, staring at the floor. "What's up Zach?" Grant asked. Jonas and Preston ran over to me. "Dude! Dude! DUDE!!!! MAN, what's up?" Jonas said, waving a hand in my face.

I broke out of my trance. "Summer's leaving." I said and they nodded sympathetically. I sat on my bed and tossed the locket between my two hands.

"I think I'm going to give Cammie the necklace," I said, and the guys looked me. They noticed the small necklace in my hand, and I pulled out my wallet and dug through until I found a picture of me and Cammie. I cut if perfectly and slid it in the empty side.

"That'd be perfect! She'd love you forever, man!" Grant about yelled.

"Gosh Grant! If the girls were quiet, they could hear you from their room!" Preston said and Jonas said, "I'm sure they did, GENIUS!" And he smacked Grant on the head. "Only Bex can do that!" He yelled and they started arguing.

"Sum?" I whispered into my Comms she had given me.

"Mhmm?" She said.

"Can I give that necklace to Cammie?"

"Yeah. That'd be cool, Zach." Perfect.

"Kay, see ya." And I turned the Comms off and stood up.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go see the girls. You coming?" They all nodded and got up and followed me to the girls room. Macey opened the door before we had time to knock. "Cam's waiting for you Zach," Macey said with a smirk. I glared at Grant. He shuffled his feet. I coughed to cover a surprised snort when Macey kissed Preston as he walked in behind us. I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing that. Liz ran up to Jonas and they hugged before walking over the laptop, and Bex laughed when she saw Grant. Apparently, our room was bugged.

"Hey Gallagher Girl!" I said, walking over to her and sitting down beside her. I pulled her into my lap slowly, to keep from hurting her. She still winced as she leaned into me. "So, you got something for me?" She asked with a know-it-all smirk on. I smirked back.

"Yeah. Open your hand," I whispered and as she pulled her hand out palm up I slid my hand over her eyes and dropped the locket into her hand. She closed her fingers around the locket and I pulled my hand away. She opened her fingers and looked at the locket with tears forming in her eyes.

"Zach, it's beautiful!" She whispered, and her friends rushed over. Cammie opened it, and smiled at the picture I had put in it. It was the only one I had of us that we weren't bruised in. I kissed the top of her head.

"I'll always be there for you now. I love you," I whispered. She sighed and closed the locket and reached behind her neck to latch it. It wasn't working with the cast on her arm so I reached up and latched it for her.

"Thank you Zach. I love you too," she whispered and she snuggled against me and closed her eyes. Macey and Preston were laying on the floor playing 20 questions, Liz and Jonas were hacking computer systems, and Grant and Bex were laying on her bed arguing about who knows what.

It was quiet. Suddenly, I heard shouting in my Comms. Cammie jerked up and everyone looked towards me. I took my Comms out and threw it to Jonas. He took one glance at it before plugging it into the computer to amplify the sound.

"_HEY!" _Summer yelled. _"Why'd you do that!" _

"_Double agents aren't appreciated Summer," _Agent Morgan said.

I took a sudden intake of breath.

"_Why'd YOU do it, Summer?" _Mr. Solomon asked, reversing the question.

I took another breath. Do what?

"_I don't know! I knew I'd never see my family again! They left me! They deserted me! I was angry and they were stronger. I gave in!"_ Summer said.

You could hear tears forming.

"_You're going to hurt Zach!" _Mr. Solomon fired back.

Everyone in the room glanced at me, but I kept my chin on Cammie's head staring at the computer.

"_I know. If I could do this without hurting him, I would! But the damage is already done! The necklace is around Cammie's neck, and in 3 minutes and 23 seconds the bomb will go off. Everyone surrounding her will die." _

SUMMER! Everyone gasped and I cursed in Latin. I quickly undid the clasp and threw the locket to Jonas and Liz. They messed with it for exactly one minute. Then finally Jonas let out a sigh, and Liz smiled. She tossed it back. "It's safe now," she said. Macey shushed her and we all listened.

"_Now they know." _Agent Morgan said.

Wind could be heard, and I thought maybe the doors on the plane opened. I got up and walked over to the computer.

I heard Summer whisper, "I love you Zach. I'm sorry."

I didn't care that everyone was in the room. I finally had thought I had my family back, and then I found out she's a traitor! I had tears sliding down my face, but I whispered with pain and venom, along with love, "I love you too Summer, but why?" And I never got an answer. The Comms cracked and squealed as the plane crashed.

I walked out of the room. No one followed. It was silent behind me. I opened the door and slammed it behind me. I knew the room was bugged, but I was too overwhelmed to search. I heard someone walking down the hall as I flung myself on my bed. I heard the door open, and if it was anyone else I would of told them to leave. But it was Cammie, and she walked over to me and crawled into my lap. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around my waist and leaned into her. She was my support.

I let silent tears fall for 4 minutes before wiping them away. I laid back, letting Cammie lay on me. "Thank you," I whispered and she just nodded. I closed my eyes and felt Cammie settling in. She was going to go to sleep, and I thought it was a good idea. So I let my mind slip into an unconscious state, still listening though, to the world around me.

**Please review. I don't know if that was too much or not, but I liked writing it. I think it's OK. But I don't know what you think or what I need to improve on if you don't tell me. Cammie's POV will be in the next chapter for those of who were wondering.**

**Thanks.**

**Hit the green button.**

**~K**


	16. Chapter 16: Sleepy Night

**Ch.16: 5 again?**

**Cammie's POV**

Zach laid back on his bed and I went with him. His chest was warm and his arms were comforting. Although I wasn't the one that needed the comfort. His cheeks were still warm from the tears he had cried. I put my head under his chin and closed my eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned onto my head. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, and I heard and felt his breathing slow as he went to sleep too.

I heard the door open and I opened my eyes. I was shivering. Zach wasn't under me anymore. He had rolled over and now he was curled against my back, his arms still around my waist. I looked around the room, trying to figure out who entered. I saw a tall figure and sat up, ignoring the ache in my side.

"Relax Cammie, it's just me," Zach's mom said. I didn't trust her after the Summer thing, but I laid back down. She walked over and saw that Zach was asleep beside me. "How'd he take the news of Summer?" She asked quietly. I just looked up and stared. "Bad," I finally muttered. Zach was still asleep. His mom just nodded and turned to leave. "Tell him to come to our room in the morning, Kay?" She said opening the door. I nodded in the darkness, and she left. I shivered again in the cold air and curled up closer to Zach, too lazy to go get a blanket.

A few hours later (1 hour 45 minutes) I felt Zach stir beside me. I opened my tear-filled eyes and turned my head to look at him. "What's wrong Gallagher Girl?" he asked drowsily. "Nothing, just wondering why your up," I said, my throat catching. I had woke up from a nightmare and still had tearstains on my cheek. I could feel them. But he didn't say anything, just held me close to him and kissed my head. I smiled and closed my eyes again.

**Zach's POV**

When I fell asleep, I was completely oblivious to the world. All sounds died away, and I rolled over on my side, remembering Cammie in my arms, and kept her from hurting as she went with me. I forgot about everything that day, and let the darkness behind my eyelids engulf me, and I fell into a deep sleep.

I felt more than heard someone enter the room, but I was too out to hear the conversation that I knew they were having with Cammie.

About 2 hours later, I felt Cammie's sides heaving with tears. I opened my eyes instantly and held her close. "What's wrong Gallagher Girl?" I asked drowsily. "Nothing, just wondering why your up," She replied, but I heard her throat catch as she held back tears. I knew she was having a nightmare, so I didn't say anything. I just held her closer to me and kissed her hair until she closed her eyes again.

I felt someone enter the room, but they didn't seem to pose a threat. What's up with not being able to have an uninterrupted night of sleep? I kept my eyes closed and felt Cammie tense beside me as she sensed them too. But when she registered what I had already, she curled up into a tighter ball in my arms. I realized she had chill-bumps and was shivering.

The intruder walked over almost silently and I felt a blanket slide over me and Cammie. I smiled, and thought back to when I was five and fell asleep on the couch. Someone would always come and put a blanket over me. The intruder left with a small chuckle, and I recognized the voice as Ms. Morgan.

**Cammie's POV**

I swear! I was finally asleep again when I felt that someone had entered my room. But I knew Zach was awake, and I registered that they weren't a threat. So I kept my eyes closed and curled up closer to Zach, trying to get warm. The almost-silent footsteps came closer and I felt a blanket settle over me. I head the person chuckle, it was my mom. I swear if she took a picture I will kill her!

But Zach pulled the blanket up closer around me and I remembered when I was five and fell asleep on the couch and someone would always put a blanket over me. I knew it was 3:30 in the morning. So I closed my eyes and moved slightly, stirring a piece of evap-o-paper. Zach moved and grabbed it before I could and read it to me in my ear.

"Guys, come to Ms. Morgan's room whenever you get up. Thanks. RM." I frowned trying to figure out why before I gave up and went to sleep in Zach's arms.

**Ok guys, this chapter isn't as good, but I just wanted to use the idea of being 5 again. I got it the other day playing in the snow being attacked my puppy. Hehe, well, While I'm working on a GOOD chapter, REVIEW!**

**Ps. I LOVE getting reviews, and I love getting ideas. And right now, Ideas would be appreciated. I forgot why they were going to her office, and I forgot how they knew Summer was a double. So please, any ideas would be appreciated.**


	17. Chapter 17: Meetings

**Ch. 17**

**Well, I LOVE when you review. But I only got one idea. Still love you guys though. **

**I'm using pinkpolkadots821 's Idea. Kinda. Thanks. =)**

**Cammie's POV**

The sun shinning through the window woke me up. No, that's not sunshine. Someone turned the lights on! Darn you Grant! I opened my eyes and growled under my breath. Zach stirred against my back. He sat up and I fell over in his place and pulled the blanket over my eyes. I knew Zach was smirking.

"What's up Grant?" Zach asked and I moaned. "Geez Cammie! It's like 9:23 in the morning. You gotta' get up sometime!" Grant said. The door opened and someone walked in. "According to her, no she doesn't! But that's what I'm here for!" I pulled the blanket back down. "Bex, touch me and I'll…" I muttered a few moves in Portuguese. Bex laughed and Zach jumped off the bed. "Come on Gallagher Girl," he said, offering me his hand.

They don't get it! Sleep is my best friend! I NEED sleep like Macey NEEDS good make-up.

"Cammie, come on!" Bex said. Jonas and Preston walked in the room.

I sighed. I was so outnumbered, and it _was_ the _guys'_ room. I mumbled a few profanities in different languages other than English and slowly sat up. My ribs hurt. And the bullet wound pulled tight as I swung my feet around to touch the floor. Zach pulled me to my feet and kissed me before reminding me, "We have to go see your mom." Can't I shower first!

"After I shower!" I said, emphasizing the word after. Zach smirked. "Yeah me too," He said and Bex dragged me out of the room.

When I opened the doors, Macey started talking and throwing clothes at me faster than my sleep-deprived brain could comprehend. I caught the clothes and walked straight to the shower, ignoring her completely. I heard her huff.

I left the water cold, hoping it would wake me up. It did. I was only in there 2 minutes, and I got dressed quickly. I was happy to see that Macey didn't go over board. I was wearing jean shorts that were frayed at the ends and a light shirt that looked like a sweatshirt from Abercrombie. It was gray. I dried my hair and pulled it into a low side ponytail and walked out. Make-upless. Big mistake, especially after ignoring her.

"Sit!" She demanded, and I heard Liz stiffle a laugh. She was wearing a jean mini-skirt and a graphic T from Hollister and converses. Her hair was stick straight and surrounded her face. Bex was wearing skinny jeans and boots and a really cute top, her hair up in a bun. Macey was wearing a mix between me and Liz. She rubbed and brushed and dabbed make-up on my face for five full minutes until she said I was perfect and she would kill me if I messed it up.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Wow. I was….Beautiful. "Thanks Macey," I say, and she rolls her eyes. "So can I have details NOW, or do I have to wait?" She asked, and there was a knock on the door. Bex opened it and Zach poked his head in. "Ready Cammie?" He asked, and I nodded. "Later, sorry Macey." And she shoved me in the direction of my waiting Blackthorne Boy.

"Wow, you look nice," Zach said.

"Ouch, Zach. Are you saying I don't always look nice?"

He smirked. "No, but you look nicer than usual. Even with the big cast on your wrist."

I smiled and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I knocked on my mom's bedroom door and almost immediately I heard her voice, "Come in!" Zach opened the door and grabbed my hand and I led him in. I took a seat on the couch across from where she was sitting at a desk. It was like being in her office at Gallagher.

**Zach's POV**

Someone turned on the light! God! Can't they like see in the dark or something! I heard Cammie growl. Weird, she just growled. She opened her eyes. I sat up and she fell into the place where I was and pulled the blanket over her eyes. I smirked. How much sleep does she need?

"What's up Grant?" I asked and Cammie moaned. "Geez Cammie! It's like 9:23 in the morning. You gotta' get up sometime!" Grant said. The door opened and someone walked in. "According to her, no she doesn't! But that's what I'm here for!" Cammie pulled the blanket back down. "Bex, touch me and I'll…" She muttered a few moves in Portuguese. Bex laughed and I jumped off the bed. "Come on Gallagher Girl," I said, offering her my hand. She rolled her eyes.

"Cammie, come on!" Bex said. Jonas and Preston walked in the room.

She sighed. She was so outnumbered, and it _was_ _our_ room. She mumbled a few profanities in different languages other than English and slowly sat up. I could tell she was hiding pain as she swung her feet around to hit the floor. I pulled her to her feet and kissed her before reminding her, "We have to go see your mom."

"After I shower!" She said, emphasizing the word after. I smirked. "Yeah me too," I said and Bex dragged her out of the room.

"So?" Grant said. I glared and smirked before grabbing some clothes and running for the shower.

I walked out of the bathroom 5 minutes later and sat on the bed for another 3. Jonas was emailing Liz. They were like, thirty feet apart! Gosh! And Preston was watching the news. Once I thought I had given Cammie enough time to get ready, I got up and walked out. No one said anything.

I knocked on the girls' door and Bex answered. "Cammie, you ready?" I asked peeking my head into the room. She jumped up from Macey's make-up filled hands and said, "Later, sorry Macey!" Macey shoved her in my direction and Cammie waved to her best friends as the door was closed.

She was wearing short jean shorts and a light gray shirt, both showing off her tan (and purple bruises) and well, she looked BEAUTIFUL.

"Wow, you look nice," I said.

"Ouch, Zach. Are you saying I don't always look nice?"

I smirked. That was a good one. Haha.

"No, but you look nicer than usual. Even with the big cast on your wrist."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist. She knocked on her mom's bedroom door and almost immediately I heard her voice, "Come in!" I opened the door and grabbed her hand dropping my arm from around her waist let her lead me in the room as I closed the door behind us. We took a seat on the couch across from where Ms. Morgan was sitting at a desk. It was like being in her office at Gallagher. Except Mr. Solomon and my parents were standing beside Ms. Morgan. I had a feeling what this was about, and it was about a topic I didn't want to discuss. I wish I could just get up and leave. But my parents were standing there and Cammie's hand was in mine, and well, that just wasn't an option.

**(Authors Note: Sorry to be in the middle, I know, it interrupts the story, but I just thought I'd say I wanted to be mean and end it here but I kept going because I had nothing else to do. So be glad the I was bored! Haha)**

**Cam's POV**

"Glad you finally got up," Mom said, looking directly at me. I kept my poker face, but really, I wanted to blush. They were all staring at me . "Sorry," I mumbled and the Goode's smirked.

"We have some news," Mom started again, tailing off.

"Well?" Zach and I said at the same time, getting impatient.

"As you know," Mr. Solomon took over, "Summer was a double agent. She really worked for the Circle of Cavan. Her mission was to plant bugs and videos in Gallagher so the Circle could attack.""And as you also know," Aunt Abby interrupted, "she failed her mission." I glanced at Zach out of the corner of my eye. He had a major poker face on, staring straight at Aunt Abby and listening intently. Or so it seemed. His hand was in mine, and I squeezed it gently, drawing no attention to it. Aunt Abby was still talking.

"Summer was discovered as a double agent the day she showed up in the hospital."

"She talked to us," Mr. Goode said, "and we knew she hadn't been held prisoner. She was too well fed and in much better shape. She had given into the taunts that they had tried to offer us. We knew their plan."

"But now, they know exactly where we are and what we are doing, besides this room, so we are leaving for a new location tomorrow. We'll come back before Summer break is over. But for a few weeks we are going somewhere else."

"Where?" I asked and Mrs. Goode answered me. "Wait until we get there."

I hate when I can't know something. I scowled and Mr. Solomon gave us a file before my mom motioned us out the door. Zach led the way and pulled me through. His poker face was slowly fading and he looked…happy? No, that wasn't happy, he was smirking. He knew something I didn't.

"Where are we going?" I asked, leaning into him and batting my eyelashes. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. "Wait and find out," he repeated what his mom had told me. "But you know!" I said, trying to get him to tell me. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. His smirk widened.

"I'm not going to tell you Gallagher Girl," he said, and I frowned and walked forward. He laughed, and I opened the door to my room and took the folder from his hands. "We get to read it first!" I said, and when he reached for it, I backed up and closed the door in his face.

"CAMMIE!!!!" Bex and Macey attacked me, throwing me on the nearest bed. "Now give us answers!" Macey said.

"First, Macey start packing. We're going somewhere else for a while." Macey's eyes lit up. She got to pick out plane outfits and pack every item of clothing she thought we would need. Which means that we had to go shopping. But Bex still had me pinned when Macey jumped off. "So.." Bex sang and I wriggled out from under her grip. She let go. "Soo…What?" I asked crossly.

"How was your night?" Liz said, typing away on her computer.

"Nice. I guess. Cold. Interrupted. I don't know! I was ASLEEP!" Bex frowned. "Testy?" She asked and I glared. She took a step back as I jumped off the bed and took a few steps toward her.

"Cammie, when will your mom let us go shopping?" Macey said, distracting me. I glanced back at her. "She won't, I hope." Macey frowned and I heard a knock on the door. It was perfect timing, my mom walked in. "You girls can go shopping now if you want. We are leaving in two hours so you have one to shop." I glared. If looks could kill she would be dead. I KNOW she heard me.

Macey punched the air in triumph. "Let's go!" She said, dragging me and Liz out the door, Bex following. I looked at Liz and we busted out laughing. For no apparent reason. Bex and Macey gave us strange looks.

"Wait!" Mom said and I gladly stopped my feet from moving and turned to see what she wanted. She opened the guys door and ushered us in.

"Wear these, and go with them," she said handing everyone contacts and wigs and nodding towards the guys.

"Go with us where?" Grant asked concerned.

"Shopping!" Bex yelled, grabbing his hand. Jonas and Zach and Preston all looked like they would die. But Grant smiled. "Sure," and his friends looked at him like he was crazy! "Grant, did you hear them right? We are going _shopping._" I said, walking over to Zach. Grant's smile dropped.

"You were serious?" He whined and Bex slapped him. "Quit whining! Let's go!' Bex said and she led the way, dragging Grant behind her. Macey grabbed Preston's hand and led him through the door. He was probably used to having to go shopping with Mace. Liz gave Jonas an apologetic look and he grabbed her hand with a sigh and they followed Macey out the door. Zach smirked at my reluctant expression and grabbed my hand. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. He kissed me back. But it was short and sweet, our friends were waiting.

We didn't wear our disguises until we left the hotel. We put them on in a fitting room in one the first stores Macey made us stop at. She was throwing shorts and tank tops and halter tops and graphic Ts and summer dresses at me and Liz and Bex was helping her. We tried on and bought 3 pairs of shorts, 2 mini skirts, 2 halter tops, 2 tank tops, 3 graphic Ts, and 5 summer dresses. Each. The guys were bored, roaming around the stores and complaining about how long it was taking us. We had put on our disguises and Zach hated mine. It was long red curly hair and almost black eyes. I laughed when he frowned when I walked out.

After an hour of shopping, the guys made us leave. So we walked back to the hotel and Macey started packing. She laid out a pair of Sophie shorts and Camis for everyone. I sighed and changed and slid on tennis shoes. While Macey packed everything I owned I walked down to the guys room. Their door was open and their suitcases were already packed and sitting by the door. I poked my head in and no one was there. I was getting ready to turn around when I heard footsteps behind me and I felt someone's arm wrap around my waist and their chin beside me head. I felt like flipping them, but before I could, I heard a familiar voice say, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Gallagher Girl." It was Zach.

"Where were you?" I panted in relief. He turned me around. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Me and the guys were in Mr. Solomon's room." He was telling the truth. "Why?" I asked before kissing him. I wanted him to tell me.

"He wanted to talk to us," Zach said with his smirk. Jerk. I groaned and pushed him away, walking back to our room. "Cammie!" He said and I smiled. I opened our door and walked in. Macey was zipping up the last suitcase and the guys were standing up. It looked like they were leaving. When did they get here?

"We have a file to read," I said, pointing to the file that I had took from Zach before the shopping spree. Liz jumped up and grabbed it. She read it to herself, memorizing it, and then passed it around.

_Guys: Watch out for the girls._

_Girls: Keep low and blend in. _

_That's your mission. Accomplish it._

_S_

"What is that!" Macey screeched as she read it. I agreed. That was like, dumb. And the worst mission ever. "Yeah seriously!" Bex said. She was offended my the guys mission. Ha. Well, lets just say this would be interesting.

**Zach's POV**

Our suitcases were packed and we were sitting on our beds lounging around when someone just walked in our room. We all jumped to feet before seeing Mr. Solomon. "Come with me," he said, and without a backward glance at us, he left the room. Grant looked at me and I looked at Preston and he looked at Jonas and Jonas shrugged. So we followed him to his room.

"Sit," he demanded as we entered the room. We sat.

"We are going to Florida for three weeks. The COC doesn't know anything about it, and its going to stay that way for as long as possible. But just to be safe, you all have a mission. Zach, did you read the file?" I shook my head. "Cammie has it." He nodded and grabbed a file off the top of the suitcase. "Here," he said, handing it to me. I read it quickly and passed it down the row of guys. This was the weirdest mission yet. And stupid. But it was still a mission. And its not like it was something I wasn't going to do anyways. I was going to watch Cammie every minute. She couldn't fight as well with a cast on her wrist.

"We are leaving in ten minutes. The plane's taking off about ten minutes from here."

We all nodded and left. Cammie was standing by our door, so I motioned to the guys to go see the girls. They knocked and I walked on down the hall silently. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and set my chin on her shoulder. She tensed and started to flip me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Gallagher Girl," I whispered.

She relaxed almost as soon as I started talking. "Where where you?" She asked, panting. Oops, maybe it wasn't a good idea to sneak up on her. I turned her around to face me. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She was almost mad at me. "That doesn't answer my question," she said.

"Me and the guys were in Mr. Solomon's room," I said. I knew she knew I was telling the truth. "Why?" She almost whined and then she kissed me. There wasn't really an answer to that. "He wanted to talk to us," I said, smirking. She groaned in frustration and pushed me away and stormed back to the girls room. "Cammie!" I said, almost laughing. She paused as the guys walked out and she walked in slamming the door. Grant looked at me and I busted out laughing.

**Guys, if this isn't as good as usual, I'm sorry. I think all the snow I'm getting is really getting to me. So, please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong. And tell me what you think. They are going BACK to Paris before the summer is over. And does anyone know any of their birthday's??**

**Review!**

**~K**


	18. Chapter 18: They're back We're ready

**Ch. 18**

**OK, so I slowed on the action, but I think its time there was at least a little. So I guess that's a spoiler for what coming up. Thank you all for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter, and all birthdays are made up because like some of you said, Ally Carter hadn't mentioned birthdays.**

**Cammie's POV**

"Let's go! Hurry up! Come on! Ok, take your seats." Mr. Solomon and Mr. Goode were ushering us on the private plane. I still had no idea where we were going, but neither did the rest of us. Well, at least the rest of us girls. Zach sat down beside me, and across the aisle from us was Bex and Grant. In front of us was Liz and Jonas and diagonally across from us was Macey and Preston. Mr. Solomon and Mr. Goode were in front of them, "keeping an eye on us" while Mom, Aunt Abby, and Mrs. Goode flew the plane. "It's going to be a long ride." Mr. Solomon announced as we all settled in our seats.

Zach grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him as I slid down in my seat to get comfortable. His arm was around my waist and I laid my head on his shoulder. "So, where are we going?" I asked. He just shrugged, but I knew he knew.

"You know," I whined. He smirked and changed the subject. Jerk.

"Isn't your birthday coming up?" He asked me. How did he know that? I thought I saw Liz and Macey and Bex smile, but I closed my eyes and answered him.

"Mhhmm, and so is Liz's." Jonas perked up some, eavesdropping it looked like. Liz was glaring. She was turning 18 tomorrow. Her birthday was two days before mine, July 28, and mine was July 30.

I was suddenly overwhelmed by tiredness, and I drifted off to sleep in Zach's arm, feeling safe.

"_Cam! Let's go!" Zach said, dragging me through a maze of cement cells, passing moaning people. "Where are we?" I asked. Zach pulled me faster at the sound of footsteps behind us. But it was just Bex and Grant. "Where's Macey and Liz?" I asked. Bex pushed me from behind, begging me to keep running. I pushed my feet as fast as they would go as we weaved in and out of walls. We came to a dead end and there were shouts coming behind us. _

_I looked around, looking for a way out. I saw a crack on the wall and kicked at it. Everyone looked at me as if I'd gone crazy, but the crack widened, revealing a secret passageway. I pushed Bex and Grant through first and the guys rounded the corner with guns drawn. I heard a familiar shout as one of them hit the ground with someone on top of them. My dad. Woah! Zach pushed me through as the other guy pulled the trigger and it hit Zach dead on. In his heart. He mumbled, "Keep going Cammie!" And then he was gone. I turned and ran as fast as I could to catch up with Bex and Grant, with tears streaming down my face and off my chin. _

"Cam! Cammie! Wake up!" Zach was shaking my shoulder lightly, trying to jar me out of my nightmare. I sat up and sniffed the tears away. "Your OK, Gallagher Girl," he whispered in my ear ,and he rubbed the tears off my cheeks. I smiled a little. "I know," I said. He leaned in and kissed me, and the nightmare faded away. I felt more than saw Mr. Solomon and Liz, the only two awake, staring at as, but I didn't care. We kissed for 4 minutes and 18 seconds before Mr. Solomon cleared his throat and Zach broke away, smirking.

I leaned back into him and looked out the window, watching the world whiz by below us. He just rested his chin on the top of my head.

Five hours later, the plane was descending. I sat up off Zach and stretched my arms. The plane landed on a private airstrip and everyone stood up. We all stretched out legs and grabbed out bags as we got off the plane. Macey drug us to the bathroom to fix our "bed-head" hair. When we came back out, Mom was waiting for us. She said everyone else had already went to the limo.

So we left the CIA owned airstrip and stepped outside into the bright sunshine. It was at least 95 degrees, and I was sweating as soon as I stepped outside. Hmm, where are we?

Florida!

"Are we in Florida??" I asked, and Liz did calculations and other things in her head for 13 seconds before saying, "It makes sense if we are." Mom nodded. Yay, I was right! Macey and Bex gave each other high-fives and I looked around and saw the rise of roller-coasters and castle in the distance. Orlando, Florida. Niice.

"We're staying just outside of Disney," mom said, heading towards a limo. We all piled in and I laughed as Bex shoved me out of the way to get the seat beside Grant. Jonas scooted over to make room for Liz and Macey, loosing her balance from Bex, fell into Preston. I slid smoothly into my seat beside Zach. He was smirking. "Know where we are, Gallagher Girl?" He asked, and I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed.

"We are eating dinner out, and then you all can go to the mall for an hour or so," Mr. Goode called over the back of the seat. Macey pumped her arms to the sky in celebration and the guys groaned. Jonas had a smug look on his face as Liz moaned.

We ate quickly, Macey wanting to hit the mall. So we walked down the street to the mall and welcomed the cool air-condition air. Jonas and Zach went off somewhere, telling me and Liz they'd be back soon. So we went everyone else, following Macey through the mall, and listening to her rant about how we should try things on!

We just bought stuff before we left! I caught Bex and Macey and even Liz buying stuff in my size, but I didn't say anything. I bought Liz a Macey-approved outfit and then when we were getting ready to leave, Zach and Jonas came running up to us. "Let's go, now!" They said, eyes wide. We all left the mall without a second thought and jogged lightly down the sidewalk to the hotel. We were met at the door by the doorman, but the doorman had brown eyes. Muddy, dark brown eyes. Like the tail at the airport!

How did the COC get here?? How did they know we were here? I heard a slight beep every time I took a step, slowing down. Tracking devices! Darn it! I slowed my pace to a slight walk, and mumbled to Zach who was walking beside me.

"It's the COC," I said, fear coating my voice. My friends heard me and studied the guy closely. They saw it too. So we walked up and waved as we walked in, and I totally expected to feel his hand on my shoulder, holding me back. I totally expected people in uniforms to jump out and attack my friends. But what they didn't expect was me, being ready for a well fought fight, and as soon as Zach released my hand, I threw my body weight and flipped the guy over and did a roundhouse kick to his head as he went flying into another guy. There was blood trickling from his head, and for once in my life, I was glad to know he was dead. Let the fight begin, we were ready.

**I thought a little action was needed. Birthdays will have an importance. And I just wanted to say thank you to all my faithful reviewers, and to everyone who favorited or alerted my story. Thanks guys. Review so I can update soon!**

**~K**


	19. Chapter 19: Liz's Birthday

**Ch. 19**

**I got a really nice review from luv2dance. Thank you! Here is the chapter!!: **

**Cammie's POV**

I had just killed a guy, and knocked another unconscious, and I had a broken wrist and a bullet hole. Wow.

I kept my cast behind my back, keeping myself from using that hand. I didn't want to make it worse. It was a good thing Mr. Solomon had given us a crash course on fighting 1 handed last year. I heard Liz and Preston grunt and I turned to see them both sliding across the floor and into the wall. The guy that threw them was battling Macey. I came up behind Macey and whispered something in her ear, and when she nodded her head I jumped on her shoulders and then flipped off her, nailing the guy in the head with my foot. My ribs burned with the effort, and my skin was pulling tight through my stomach, but I landed on my feet and round-housed kicked a guy that tried to attack me from behind. Bex roundhouse kicked him at the same time, and it was like a scene from a movie, his head crunching between our feet. I ignored the gut sickening crunch and fell in beside Bex. Zach and Grant were battling a 8"3' tall guy, and winning. Macey had Preston and Liz on their feet and back in the battle. It was 8 on 3, now. I heard footsteps behind me, and I did a back tuck, nailing the guy in the face as I fought to get my feet under me. I hadn't pulled that move in a while. I landed on my knees on the guys chest, and I threw a punch at his nose. I jumped off before I was coated by blood. I was suddenly surrounded by the last two guys, me on the inside, them, and then my friends. I ducked low and my friends jumped high, nailing them both in the back of the head by 4 feet each. I did a sweep and they hit the floor, blood dripping from their head. Wow.

Zach ran over to me and picked me up in a breath-taking hug. I laughed and kissed him. But as he sat me down, I realized how much pain I was in. And I moaned and leaned on Zach for support as the room went blurry.

"Cammie!"

"Cam?"

"Is she OK?"

"What happened?" Pause. "Oh!"

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was laying on the floor in the hotel. I remembered what happened when I saw the bodies lying around, and the Police on the scene. I smiled and sat up, wincing. "Gosh Cammie! Give me a heart attack!" Bex said, and my mom walked over, giving me hand to help me to my feet. "Are you Ok sweetie?" She asked. I nodded wincing as I found my feet and walked over to the group of people waiting. "Cammie!" Macey said, giving me a light hug followed by Liz and then a smile from the guys. Zach was no-where to be seen. But I heard his voice. He was with his parents outside the hotel. Then I remembered something. Something important.

"Liz, is there a tracking device on my shoes?" I asked, sliding them off and handing them to her and Jonas. She inspected them and handing them to Jonas with a pair of tweezers she nodded. "Yeah, there was. How'd it get there?" She asked and Jonas pulled out the small device. "Summer borrowed my shoes for a few minutes the other day. Jonas put that back, I have an idea." I said, smiling. Mr. Solomon came over and gave me a dosage of pain medication. I took it gratefully, and Bex came over from where she was talking to Aunt Abby.

"I've never seen you fight like that before Chameleon!" She exploded, giving me a high-five. Everyone agreed and I blushed. I felt Zach's arm slide around my waist and I leaned my head back to see his face. "Hey," I said. "Hey Gallagher Girl." He said.

"My shoes have a tracking device on them. I have a plan." I said, and Aunt Abby came over, hearing me.

"And that plan would be?" She asked. So I sat down, too tired to stand any longer, and told them my plan.

Soon, my shoes were a plane to China.

My mom showed us our room, a giant suite with two separate bedrooms, a living room, a small kitchen area, and two bathrooms. We all had to share, but no adults were staying with us. The boys called one room with bunk beds, and so we got the room with four twin beds, one along each wall, with a table in the middle and a TV on the far wall above Macey's bed. It had a view of Disney.

I threw my suitcase on the floor in front of my bed and jump on my back on the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

At 12:01 in the morning, Macey shook me awake, and before I could complain, I remembered it was Liz's birthday. Macey had wrapped her present for me, and I took a quick shower and got dressed in what she laid out, a short mini-jean skirt and a baby blue sleeveless T. She curled my hair and did light make up, and we retrieved Bex out of the kitchen. Liz's exact birthday was 12:22 AM, July 28. So at exactly 12:22, I jumped on her bed and held her down and Bex starting yelling the "Happy Birthday" song. Liz struggled as I held her down, and the guys came running into the room, completely confused. Macey gave Liz 19 birthday spankings, 18 for her age, and 1 to grow on. I got off, and Liz sat up. Her hair was perfect, (Macey had fixed it while she slept. Liz is a very deep sleeper.) and her outfit was acceptable, considering she just woke up. Jonas pulled her to her feet and whispered, "Happy Birthday," before kissing her. Liz looked like she would melt. When Jonas broke away, Liz sat on her bed and everyone piled there presents in front of her. She opened them slowly, and when she got to the last one, she opened a small box with a gold necklace in it. It was a heart, with the words inscribed in it; _Love you forever Bookworm, Laptop._

Aww, so sweet. Jonas reached over and latched the necklace behind Liz's neck, and Liz blushed as he kissed her before standing back up. We all jumped up and I shouted, "CAKE!" Liz ran to the kitchen. We all knew that if I got there first, there wouldn't be very much cake left. Eating cake is my thing. But today, we had something else planned. We weren't going to eat the cake.

But candles were lit and the song was sung, and Liz blew all 18 candles out. I cut the first slice and handed it to Zach. They passed it down the line, ending with Liz. Soon everyone had a piece and I put the knife in the sink. This was going to be fun!

Bex yelled, "Go!" and Jonas smashed his cake in poor Liz's face. She licked the icing off her lips with a smile and smashed hers in his face. Zach smashed his on the top of my head. I screeched! So did Macey! My hair was perfect. Zach got a plateful of cake and icecream smeared in his hair and down his face. Grant threw his at Bex and Bex squealed as she threw hers. Grant caught half the cake in his mouth as the icing smeared down his nose. Preston let Macey hit him first, afraid to ruin her perfect make-up. But as soon as the cake hit his face, he hit Macey in the face with his cake. It splattered on me. I took a handful of cake and threw it at him, and he ducked and it hit Liz. She glared and took a handful and threw it at me. I ducked and Zach was met by a facefull of cake. Soon, everyone was throwing cake and squealing as it hit them, and my perfect outfit was so ruined! I laughed when Macey got ice cream in her hair and Bex smeared her make up with icing. Liz was having so much fun, screaming as globs of cake whizzed by her head and Jonas pulled her out of the way of some. But our fun ended when my mom unlocked the door and walked in. Ooops, we woke her up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She almost yelled, looking over the cake covered kitchen. We all kept back smiles and dropped the cake in our hands. "Wishing Liz happy birthday..?" Bex said, her voice going up, almost making it sound like a question. We were SO dead. Mrs. Goode walked in behind Mom, and Oh, boy! We are so dead!

"Looks like they were having fun," She said. Then I realized we didn't wake them up, they were still wearing what they had on before we went to bed. So we weren't THAT dead. I licked the icing and cake off the lips and around my chin as far as my tongue would go.

"Cameron stop that!" My mom said and I had to laugh. My friends did too. My mom sighed. "Well, I guess as long as you clean this up, you can get in trouble later. Happy Birthday Liz," She said, and both of them left. We all looked at each other and smiled. Zach pulled me around to face him and took the remaining icing off my lips with his own. Jonas did the same to Liz, and Grant did the same to Bex. Preston and Macey were laughing before they were finally silent in a kiss. Liz came up once for air and said, "Best birthday ever," before she kissed Jonas again.

**Alright guys. I've been utterly bored the past hour, and I thought of doing this. Please review, and um, well, I know it was sorta like a filler chapter, but I felt they needed fun to forget about the COC. So, well, I hope you liked it. And tell me if they should get in trouble later or not.**

**~K**

**Ch. 20**

**Holy Cow! I have 20 Chapters! Wow. I'm so excited. Yay! Well, I hope this is a good chapter 20!**


	20. Chapter 20:Swimming

**Ch. 20**

**Holy Cow! I have 20 Chapters! Wow. I'm so excited. Yay! Well, I hope this is a good chapter 20! Whoops! I just noticed I didn't cut off the authors note for this chapter from the end of the last chapter. Oops. Well, anyways, I hope you like this one! Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Cam's POV**

"That was the BEST birthday cake ever!" Liz said from the other side of the kitchen. Liz and Jonas and Macey and Preston were cleaning the floor and bottom cabinets, and me and Zach and Grant and Bex were on the counter, cleaning it and the upper cabinets. I was sitting on the counter, swinging my feet and singing lightly, Bex joining in when she knew the words. I was eating half the cake I was cleaning, so some parts sounded like, "Mhmm Bould miohd, ioan." Bex was laughing her head off at those parts and Zach was smirking.

I took a rag and wiped off the cabinet above my head. I stood up on the counter to get the top and Zach jumped down and I lost my balance. I fell backwards and he caught me. "Be careful Gallagher Girl," he said, and I smiled. I continued cleaning up the cake mess, and I started singing again, the first song that stuck in my head.

"_Wind blowing in my face,_

_Sidewalk flying beneath my bike,_

_A five-year old's first taste_

_Of what freedoms really like._

_He was runnin' right beside me_

_His hand holdin' on the seat._

_I took a deep breath and hollered,_

_As I headed for the street._

Bex and Liz joined on, their voices hitting the notes perfectly. My voice was just a background.

_You can let go now daddy,_

_You can let go._

_Oh, I think I'm ready_

_To do this on my own,_

_Its still a little bit scary, _

_But I want you to know, _

_Ill be ok now daddy, _

_You can let go._

**Macey's voice picked up as Liz's southern accent drifted off.**

_I was standing at the alter,_

_Between the two loves of my life,_

_To one I've been a daughter, _

_To one I soon would be a wife._

_When the preacher asked,_

"_Who gives this woman?"Daddy's eyes filled with tears_

_He kept holdin' tightly to my arm,_

_Till I whispered in his ear._

Liz picked back up and again, I was a background as my best friends drowned me out. This was our favorite song, but it always made me sad.

_You can let go now daddy,_

_You can let go._

_Oh, I think I'm ready_

_To do this on my own,_

_Its still a little bit scary, _

_But I want you to know, _

_Ill be ok now daddy, _

_You can let go._

Liz dropped back out, and Macey's voice was quiet. Bex looked at me and winked, and I smiled through my tears.

_It was killin' me to see_

_The strongest man I ever knew_

_Wastin' away to nothing'_

_In that hospital room_

'_you know he's only hanging on for you,'_

_That what the night nurse said,_

_My voice and heart were breakin'_

_As I crawled up in his bed, and said_

Liz started singing again, and I raised my voice to ring out loud with theirs. The guys were staring at each other silently, their mouths open in awe. I smiled again through my tears when I saw my best friends looking at me as we sang, and Zach's arms wrapped around my waist.

_You can let go now daddy,_

_You can let go._

_Your little girl is ready_

_To do this on my own,_

_Its gonna' be little bit scary, _

_But I want you to know, _

_Ill be ok now daddy, _

_You can let go._

_You can let go._

Our voices faded away and me and Bex jumped down from our seat on the counter. We were finished cleaning, as well as singing, and all us girls headed towards our room. The guys stood still, dumbstruck, and I kissed Zach on the cheek as I walked out of his arms.

"That was so good Cam!" Liz said as we walked back in the room. Macey and Bex gave each other a high-five and gave everyone one too. "I'm getting in the shower!" Liz said, grabbing the outfit I had bought her from her bed and racing Macey to the bathroom. I laughed as Macey came out with a defeated expression on her face. I couldn't sit down since my whole body was coated with food, so I turned the TV on and stood up to watch it. My friends did the same.

Liz came out ten minutes later and Macey ran for the bathroom. Liz dried her hair and curled it herself. She let Bex do light make up before Macey emerged from the bathroom five minutes later, hair and make up perfect. Bex looked at me and we both took off running. I tripping her as I ran, and she fell reaching for my ankle. I jumped her grasp and slid across the bathroom floor, slamming the door behind me. I threw my ruined clothes in the pile my friends had left and jumped in the shower. Macey opened the door and threw in an outfit, because I had left it laying on my bed in my mad dash for the shower.

I scrubbed the sticky mess out of my hair and off my body and jumped out. I wrapped a towel around me and looked at what Macey had threw in for me. A SHORT jean mini skirt and a lime green halter top with blue around the bottom. I frowned as I put them on and towel dried my hair. I pulled it up in a crazy bun, leaving a few longer bangs hanging down and curled them. I put on light make-up and walked out. Bex about killed me as she ran in. Macey looked me up and down before nodding and smiling. "You and Liz both are good to go today," she said, and I looked at Liz. She shrugged. I laughed.

When Bex finally came out, it was 7:30 in the morning. We ran to the living room and piled on the couch, waiting for the guys. We were hitting Disney today, and Mom told me we were leaving the hotel at 8.

**A/N. Sorry. I'm running out of ideas, and you don't need a minute by minute account. So I'm skipping the details of the day. Plus, I've never been to Disney, so I couldn't describe it.**

After two days of rides and junk food, I was tired of Disney. I wanted to go swimming. And I was going to get my wish tomorrow, tomorrow was my birthday.

I was sitting in the kitchen while everyone was in the living room getting a drink of water. It was 11:30, and the air was on, but it still felt like I was 100 degrees like the weather today. I threw my glass in the sink and turned around. Zach was standing there. He almost gave me a heart attack!

"Zach!" I said. He smirked. "Scare ya Gallagher Girl?" He asked. "No, I just screamed your name when you appeared out of know where!" I said. His smirk widened. He pulled me close to him and kissed me. It started sweet and gentle, but it turned into a full out make-out session until Grant called in from the living room, "I wonder what's taking Zach and Cammie so long?" Zach backed off and I waited patiently for the sound of pain that would soon come.

"OWW!!" Grant yelled, and we walked in to see him holding his head. I laughed, and Macey scooted over on the couch to make room. Zach fell beside her and pulled me on his lap. It wasn't long before we all decided to go to bed.

I crawled in under the covers and said, "I wasn't born until 9:38, so let me sleep!" I said. My friends smirked at each other but nodded. I was scared.

My internal clock said 9:37, but I kept my eyes closed. I heard almost silent footsteps getting closer to my bed, but I pretended I was asleep. I heard the slosh of water and stiffened. They wouldn't! SPLASH! They would!

I was soaked with ice-cold water! I sat straight up! "Zach! Bex!" I yelled at the first two people I saw, the people with their hands on the bucket. "You said you wanted to go swimming!" That was Liz. I turned my glare on her, and she hid behind Jonas. I jumped out of bed and shook my hair around. The water splashed on Macey and Preston and Zach. Macey squeeled as her perfect hair got wet. I laughed and Grant appeared from behind Bex when the anger left my gaze. Zach took my hand and pulled me into the living room. I sat on the couch, shivering I might add, and my friends handed me boxes and bags. I got a really HOT looking dress from Macey, that was for something special I could see in her eyes. Hmm……

I got a pair of tennis shoes to make up for the ones in China from Liz, headbands and Camis from Bex, earrings that Liz picked out from the guys, and then Zach had a box. A little box. But it wasn't a ring. It was a bracelet. A silver bracelet with beads on it. I think it was called a Pandora's Bracelet. There were three beads. A heart, stars, and a person doing Karate. I laughed at the last one. He smiled and slid it on my wrist. "I love you," he whispered, and I kissed him in response.

"Cake!" Bex cried, breaking up my kiss. I smiled as I pulled away, and ran to the kitchen, Zach's arms around my waist. I hadn't seen this cake; they were good hiders. If I had seen it, it probably wouldn't be here. I love cake.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Cammie! Happy birthday to you!" I laughed and blew out my 18 candles. Liz cut the first piece and they passed it down to me. I took a big bite and smeared icing on my nose. Bex laughed and took her finger and smeared it off and ate it. "Gross Bex!" Macey said, and Bex dug her finger in her cake's icing and smeared it across Macey's nose. Macey grinned evilly and shoved her whole cake in Bex's face. Grant laughed and Bex wiped off the cake with her hand and smeared it on Grant's face. Grant laughed and wiped it off his face and ate it. "Ew," Liz muttered, leaning back into Jonas and eating her cake. I was finished with my piece in under a minute and stood watching their icing fight in silence.

Zach whispered in my ear, "We're leaving for Paris in two days." I looked up at him. His green eyes sparkled with something I didn't know. "What's happening in Paris?" I asked. He smirked, but shook his head. I looked at Jonas. "Jonas, what's happening in Paris?" I asked. He shrugged and thought about it for a minute. "Oh! Zach's birthday is August 10, a week before we go back to school!" He said. Zach glared, and Jonas smiled.

"So your younger than me?" I asked, turning to look at him. He smirked. "Yep," he said, and I had a smug smile on my face.

There was a knock on the door and Mom came in. "Happy birthday Cam. We're leaving for the pool in 15 minutes…" she paused when she saw Cammie's soaking we clothes. "Although it looks like you've already been swimming," she said. I laughed, and she left. This was going to be the best birthday ever, like Liz said. I turned to face Zach and his lips found mine.

With three minutes left before we had to leave, I pulled away and followed my friends to our room. Macey threw bikinis at all of us and we changed quickly, throwing on shorts and a Tshirt over them.

1 minute left. "Girls, come on!" Grant said. We opened the door and walked out, leading the way to the door.

We all walked to the hotel's outdoor pool, the adults behind us. We were the only ones there; everyone was at Disney. Me and the girls walked over to the chairs and slid off our shirts and shorts, getting whistles from the guys. Mr. Goode and Mr. Solomon cleared their throats and we laughed. Macey grabbed Liz's hand, and Liz grabbed mine, and I grabbed Bex's. We all counted to three and ran and jumped in, splashing everyone. The guys jumped in and flipped after us. "Showoffs!" I screamed and Zach dunked me. I came up sputtering, "Jerk!" I yelled, jumping towards him. It was like I was five again, swimming in Bex's pool, laughing my heart out. It was definitely the best birthday ever.


	21. Chapter 21: Sleepy ride to Paris

**Ch. 21**

**I can't believe that I have 21 chapters, but I'm sad to say, this story is almost over. This is NOT the last chapter though. I'm updating one last time today because I have school tomorrow and won't be able to update as fast. It probably will be at least Wed. before I update, unless tomorrow is homework less. Ha, I can dream!**

**Cam's POV (again, sorry!)**

We packed our clothes, again, and walked down the stairs to the lobby. This was our last hour in Orlando. We were taking a private CIA jet back to Paris for the last week of Summer break. We had survived, so far.

"Ready?" Mrs. Goode asked. We nodded. I was holding Zach's hand and Bex was sitting on the floor with Grant. Macey and Liz were just walking over out of the elevator and Jonas and Preston got up from their spot on the floor to meet them. My mom appeared from the check in counter, followed by Aunt Abby and Mr. Solomon, who to all our surprise (although we didn't show it) were holding hands.

We walked out the door of the hotel and threw our luggage in the back of a waiting Limo. I went to the other side to slide in when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Oh Great! I tried to flip him, but he countered it. I turned and threw a punch but he was ready. The rest was like a match in P&E.

He twisted my arm and I twisted with it, throwing a punch to his gut with my other arm. He doubled over for a split second, giving me enough time to jerk loose from his grip. He tried to sweep but I jumped it; he tried to punch but I ducked it. I heard grunts as my friends and family fought their way out, and I heard doors slam as the CIA came to help us. I jumped a kick and kicked out, and my foot finally connected to his face. His nose started to slowly trickle blood and I landed on my feet. He took my feet out from under me and pinned me to the hot asphalt. I kicked, grunting as it pulled on my ribs, and his grip loosened enough for me to get loose and pin him down. I ignore the pain in my wrist as it probably rebroke and I punched him, breaking his nose and sending it back into his brain. His eyes rolled back and I jumped off before I puked.

Everyone was finishing off their opponent. A CIA agent helped me to my feet and I grabbed Zach's hand as we got in the car. "Cam! How are you?" My mom asked, and I winced and held up my casted wrist. "Well, I think it's rebroke. If that's possible." I said, and Zach held me closer to him. Bex and Macey were in the back, getting cuts and bruises treated. There was a hospital like set up, and only two could fit at a time. Macey crawled over the seat, followed by Bex, and Mom nodded at me to go back. So I jumped the seat and pulled Zach over with me.

The doctor removed my cast and I saw my wrist, swollen and bruised, bleeding in some places. They put me to sleep so they could recast it, and I held on to Zach's hand for comfort.

The next thing I know, I'm on a plane in Zach's lap with my hair scattered across my face and a fresh ache all over my body. "Zach?" I said, trying to sit up. He pushed me back down. "Just lay down Gallagher Girl. Your not in any shape to be moving around much." I obeyed, curling it up in his lap again and closing my eyes. I was back asleep within minutes.

I felt gentle hands carrying me off the plane, and I wanted to walk. But I knew I was too out of it still. So I let them lay me in the back seat of a limo and felt Zach slide in beside me. Bex was on the other side, like a over protective sister. I closed my eyes again, and went back to sleep.

Again, gentle arms started to pick me up, but I opened my eyes. It was Mr. Solomon. Awkward.

"Can I walk?" I asked drowsily. Mr. Solomon nodded and helped me to my feet. Zach and Bex surrounded me, helping me when I stumbled. Gosh! What'd the CIA do? Give me a major overdose or what?

We walked back up to our old room and my internal clock said that it was August 6, 5:55 PM. I sighed as I collapsed on the couch. Macey threw my suitcase in my room and everyone slid in and around me and Macey put a movie in. I fell asleep with my head in Zach's lap. Again.

August 7, 12:00 PM, I woke up in my bed. I heard shouting and laughter from the living room, but there was someone closer. "Cam? Are you finally awake?" Zach. I sat up slowly, not wanting to hurt anything. But I still got a head ache. "Mhmm, I'm awake now," I said. He climbed on the bed beside me and wrapped his arm over my waist. "Good, I was starting to get worried," he whispered, kissing my ear and moving along my jaw line.

"What'd the CIA do? Overdose me or something?" I asked, slightly annoyed. He laughed. "Kind of. They set your arm in the Limo but then you had reopened the bullet wound and they had to treat that, and they gave you pain medication, and well, so to answer your question, no not really, but yes, kinda." He continued kissing my jaw line until he got to my lips. I kissed him back for 4 minutes and 13.8 seconds until my stomach decided it was hungry.

"Come on, let's go get some food," he said, helping me to my feet. I was wearing white boy shorts and a blue tank top, probably courtesy of Macey, and my ribs and stomach were taped and thick, again. I sighed as I reached to grab his hand with my hand that was in a cast. It was blue this time. Apparently, they were out of green.

I walked through the living room, smiling at Bex on Grant's lap and Liz kissing Jonas. Macey was laying on the floor beside Preston, arguing. Bex gave me a thumbs up as we walked to the kitched and Zach made me a sandwich. Who knew Zach could actually make something to eat. I ate it slowly, savoring every bite.

"Want more?" Zach asked and I nodded. He made me another sandwich, and when I'd finished that, I stood up. "Your mom wanted to see you when you woke up," Zach said. I nodded and slid on flip flops and walked to the door. Zach never left my side. I knocked on my mom's door and it opened. Mom smiled at me and Zach as we walked in. Zach led me to a couch and I sat down. "Cammie, I'm so glad your Ok," mom said, and I smiled. "Yeah, me too!" I said. She smiled. "Classes start back in a week, and you'll be able to participate in everything but P&E. You can still go, but you won't be able to fight for 2 months." I wanted to argue, I could fight with one hand, but I remembered it took longer than that to get a cast off. She knew I could fight with one hand. I sighed and nodded. "Tomorrow, you can do what you want, but today, your supposed to do next to nothing." I smirked. That was easy to do. "Ok," I said, and Zach helped me to my feet and we walked back to the room. I was tired again, so I walked back to my room. Zach crawled on the bed beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Sweet dreams Gallagher Girl," he whispered as I closed my eyes, and I buried my head in his chest and fell asleep.

**Guys, it was short, sorry. But the next chapter is the last chapter. Probably. I'm not real sure yet. Review please!**


	22. Chapter 22: Love gets in the way

**Ch. 22**

**I've decided this is NOT the last chapter. Most of you know what this chapter is, but I hope it's not what you expect.**

**Zach's POV**

I didn't know what to expect this morning. It was my birthday, and the girls have shown they aren't afraid to make things messy. I felt Cammie in my arms and heard shouts from the living room. I felt Cammie stir and I sat up, pulling her with me. "Happy birthday Blackthorne Boy," she whispered. I kissed her. "Thanks," I said, sliding off the bed. She winced as she followed me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZACH!" They all cheered as I walked into view. "Uh, thanks guys," I said. Grant and Jonas jumped up, abandoning their girls, and shoved me into our room. "Preston! Come on!" They called, and Preston got up and helped pull me into our room. They all un-hid their presents and I opened them one at time. I was putting things away when I found what I was looking for. A little black box. "Oh, man! When are you going to ask her?" Grant asked. "Today," I said. I caught them all glancing at each other out of the corner of my eye. What were they up to?

**Cammie's POV**

I had been awake for about an hour when I felt Zach stir. I moved slightly to let him know I was awake and he sat up, pulling me up with him. My stomach muscles ached. "Happy Birthday Blackthorne Boy," I whispered. He kissed my cheek. "Thanks," he said, before sliding off the bed. I didn't want to let go of his hand yet, so I slid off with him, slightly wincing when it stretched the stitches I didn't know were there.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZACH!" Everyone cheered as he walked into view. I came in behind him to see Grant and Jonas jumping up. They started pushing Zach towards their room and I let go of his hand, smiling. Zach was slightly resisting, and Jonas called to Preston. "Preston! Come on!" Preston jumped up and ran to help, and Zach started laughing and let them shove him in their room.

Macey jumped up and pulled me to the couch between her and Bex. Liz was lounging on the floor. It was good to have some girl time.

"So, how ya feeling Cam?" Bex said. I shot her look. "Fine Bex!" I said. She laughed. Her elbow was against my rib. She finally moved it. Thank you! We just sat on the couch talking and hanging out.

It was 11 in the morning when Macey finally drug me to our room, Bex and Liz following, and handed me a outfit and shoved me in the bathroom. I took a quick careful shower, wincing at the stitches and bruises on my ribs. I dried my hair and pulled it back and slid on a pair of flare leg jeans, dark wash, and an orange cami with beads along the straps and the hem. I smiled at the person in the mirror and then frowned with the blue cast appeared in the mirror.

I walked out and Bex literally picked me up and sat me in a chair. Liz tossed Macey her make-up and Macey set to work. Liz was telling jokes and absentmindedly playing with the necklace Jonas gave her. I jumped down from the chair when Macey was done and slid on the bracelet Zach had gave me. I slid on my tennis shoes and my friends did the same. Whoa! Macey was wearing tennis shoes! Ha!

They shoved me out the room and led me down the hall and into the lobby. "Where are we going?" I said, but I knew better than to resist. Macey pulled me along faster and Liz giggled. Bex pushed me from behind and I kept walking. "MACEY! BEX! LIZ!" I said as we walked into the elevator. Liz hit the button to close the door, and I glared.

"Chill out! We're all going to the Eiffel Tower again, to enjoy it without a fight!" Macey said, pushing me out the elevator door and into Zach's arms. "Whoa!" I said, and Zach chuckled. "Careful there Gallagher Girl," he said, helping me regain my balance. I grabbed his hand and we walked out the door, followed quickly by the pairs of my best friends.

The walk was quick and hot; the temperature was at least 85 degrees. Which isn't that bad compared to the 90's of Florida. My friends were sneaking glances at each other when I thought they weren't looking. Zach was walking fast, and I almost had to jog to keep up. "Slow down!" I said, letting my feet hit the sidewalk loudly in complaint. "Sorry," he said, slowing down to a fast walk. He was still in a hurry. Why?? What was going on? We got in line for the elevator to the top, and Bex said, "We'll wait down here so no one can trap us like last time, just in case." Zach nodded at the guys and we rode to the top. I ran to the railing and looked over the side. It was so beautiful! Zach came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. "It's beautiful!" I whispered, leaning my head back to look in his green eyes without turning around. "Like you," he said, and I smiled, and he kissed me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss, letting him deepen it when he wanted, and I opened my eyes when he pulled away. "You retreated," I whispered, and he laughed. He pulled me close again and started the kiss. I looked into his eyes, his beautiful green eyes, with golden flecks, his sea-green eyes. I didn't hear the elevator open. I didn't hear people come out. And I quite definitely didn't hear someone surround us. I didn't expect Zach to go limp in my arms, and I didn't expect to get kicked in the back of the knee from behind, forcing me to the ground. I tried to roll, but they were on me, and I was blindfolded and someone was holding one arm and someone was holding the other, and I couldn't see. So I went along. What had Mr. Solomon told us the beginning of summer? Oh, yeah, something like, "Don't let love get in the way of being a spy?" Well, love got in the way.

**Zach's POV**

The guys pulled me down the hallway and into the lobby while the girls were in their room. I heard Liz laugh as we left. We stood by the elevator, waiting, and then the doors opened and my Gallagher Girl fell into my arms. "Whoa!" She said, and I chuckled. "Careful there Gallagher Girl," I said, helping her regain her balance. She grabbed my hand and we walked out the door, followed quickly by the pairs of my best friends.

The walk was quick and hot; the temperature was at least 85 degrees. Which isn't that bad compared to the 90's of Florida. The guys were sneaking glances at each other when I thought they weren't looking. I was walking fast, trying to keep them from scheming. "Slow down!" Cammie said, letting her feet hit the ground hard. "Sorry," I said, slowing down to a fast walk. I didn't want her mad, or in pain.

We got in line for the elevator to the top, and Bex said, "We'll wait down here so no one can trap us like last time, just in case." I nodded at the guys and we rode to the top. I watched as Cammie ran to the railing and looked over the side. I came up behind her and put my arms around my waist. "It's beautiful!" she whispered, leaning my head back on my shoulder, looking me in the eyes without turning around. "Like you," I said, and she smiled. I kissed her. She closed my eyes, and let me deepen it when I wanted, and she opened her eyes when I pulled away. "You retreated," she whispered, and I laughed. I retreated? I pulled her close again and started the kiss. I looked into her bright blue eyes. They were deep, holding secrets and thoughts and feelings. I could stare at them forever, trying to figure out her mysteries. I didn't hear the elevator open. I didn't hear people come out. And I quite definitely didn't hear someone surround us. I didn't expect to feel someone slap a patch on my back. What had Mr. Solomon told us the beginning of summer? Oh, yeah, something like, "Don't let love get in the way of being a spy?" Well, love got in the way.

And the world went black.

**Alright guys. His birthday is NOT over, and I have plans! For once in this story, I KNOW what's coming up! And I HOPE you guys love it! But for right now, review! I was lucky to get this written today, so wait patiently for the next. Oh, and (not shouting just wondering, its important) DO YOU GUYS WANT A SEQUEAL?? **

**Review!!!!**

**~K**


	23. Chapter 23:Surprise Surprise

**Ch. 23**

**Sad to say, last chapter. But I'm thinking about a sequeal. But its not what you think it will be. Its not going to be a sequeal Anyways, I hope you like it.**

**Cam**

I was sitting in the back of a car, blindfolded, listening to my best friends talk around me. "Uh, guys? Explanation would be appreciated," I said, and I reached up to take the blind fold off. "No!" Liz said as she slapped my hand. "Uh," I said. The car stopped and everyone got out. Bex took my wrists and pulled me out, and her and Macey, at least I thought it was Macey, helped me walk up stairs and into a building. Don't ask me, I don't know. We got in an elevator and rode up 7 floors. I knew we were in our hotel. So I let them lead me towards our room, and they didn't let me take off the blindfold until I was in the bathroom.

"Now, why can't I remember anything after getting on the elevator at the Eifel Tower, and what are you doing? And where's Zach!"

"Cammie! Shut up! I can't apply lip gloss if your talking!" Macey said. I closed my mouth. "Nap-o-tine patch. And Classified. And again, classified," Liz answered my questions. I waited until Macey took the lip gloss wand off my lips before screeching, "What do you mean by classified!?" Bex laughed and handed me the dress Macey had got me for my birthday. "Put that on!" She demanded, and I did as I was told. It fit me perfect, hugging my curves. It was green and sparkly at the top, tightly fitted until my knees. It flared out just a little. Macey smiled as I sat back down, letting Liz and Bex attack with brushes and a curling iron and Macey with make up, still no idea why I was wearing this dress. Macey turned my chair around so I couldn't see in the mirror, and after an hour of primping, Macey slid strappy sandal heels on my feet and Bex tied a blindfold, carefully so Macey wouldn't kill her for messing up my makeup, around my eyes, against my many protests. And those protests were more than just words. "Gosh! If I didn't have this dang cast, I would so kick your butts right now!" I said, and Liz mumbled, "And stitches and broke ribs," and I turned my head in her direction. Not that I could see her. I heard someone walk in.

"Oh! Cam you look beautiful!" It was my mom, and Aunt Abby. And possibly Mrs. Goode. Why? "Well, it would be wonderful if I could know why I look beautiful," I grumbled, and Mrs. Goode and my aunt laughed. "You'll find out soon!" Great. Sarcasm.

I heard a camera snap and I growled under my breath. "Can you not wait until I'm not blindfolded!?" I almost yelled. "No, now be quiet and come on!" Bex said, and her and Macey pulled me along again, Liz behind me, helping me when I tripped with these heels.

We walked down the hall and someone opened a door. Macey and Bex led me in and I heard gasps. I felt blood rush to my face as I recognized voices. It was the guys. Macey helped me into a chair I couldn't see, and slid a Comms into my ear. "Wait till I say to take your blindfold off," and with that I heard everyone leaving. Everyone but one person, one person with slow breath.

**Zach's POV**

I was on my bed in my hotel room in a Tux. Why in a Tux? Where'd the tux come from? What the crap!? I sat up.

"Grant so help me I will kill you!" I said, when I saw him texting Bex. "What did I do?" He yelped. He didn't know I was awake. "Hmm, well I got attacked, I'm guessing by you guys, and have been out for who knows how long…wait….two hours, and I'm wearing a Tux for some unknown reason and your texting your girlfriend who I think has a lot to do with this!" Preston snorted his laughter and Jonas mumbled something barely low enough for me not to catch. "Well, why are you going to kill _me?_" Grant whined. "Because you're the first person I saw, and no offense to Jonas or Preston, but the only one I could kill fairly!"

"Hey!" Jonas exclaimed but Preston just shrugged.

"Where's your ring for Cam?" Grant asked. "In my pocket," I answered automatically. Wait! Tux, ring, Bex, looks, What were they doing? "What are you doing?" I asked carefully. Almost afraid to know the answer.

"What do you think?" Jonas asked, and I smirked. "I think your setting me up to propose to Cam on my birthday. Only, dressed up." I said, and they nodded. Well, I guess if I'm going to propose, I might as well look good. "Let me guess. Macey's idea?" I asked, and again, they nodded. Ha, I knew it!

"Let's go Goode!" Grant said, pulling me to my feet. I followed him out of our room and down the hall into…Hmm…Mr. Solomon's room, I think. The lights were dimmed, and there was a table for two by the balcony. You could see the Eiffel Tower in the distance. It was like a movie. I sat down and someone opened the doors. Suddenly everyone came through. And by everyone, I mean my parents, Mr. Solomon, Ms. Morgan, Agent Morgan, Liz, Bex, Macey, and….and Wow. My Gallagher Girl. She was gorgeous in the dress Macey got her for her birthday and white heels. She was blindfolded, but even the blindfold was stylish, the same color as her cast. We all gasped as she walked into view.

She blushed when she heard us. Macey helped her into a chair, and then everyone left. I scanned the room for bugs, and found one. I crunched it. Snoops.

Cammie reached up and untied her bandana, and was shocked to see me, alone with her, at a table for two. There was nothing on the table to eat. Major set up.

"Zach!" She said. I smiked. "Hey Cam," I said. She got up from her chair and went out on the balcony. I followed and wrapped my arms around my waist. "You look amazing Cam," I say, resting my chin on her shoulder. She smiled lightly. "So do you," and for the first time, I catch my reflection off one of the glasses on the table. My hair was messy, like usual. I didn't see any difference. But my Gallagher Girl did. Unless she was saying that I always look amazing. Was she saying that? I'm just going to ask her. I took her hand and led her back to her chair. "Cam, I have something to ask you," I said, and I finally saw connection click in her eyes. She hadn't figured it out until now. Wow.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, I love you and will always protect you. Will you marry me?" I say, getting down on one knee and pulling my ring out of my pocket. I open the little box, and watch as tears slide down her face. She had a smile wider than I had ever seen, I heard her whisper, "Yes, Zach. I love you!" And then tears were falling faster. I stood up and pulled her to her feet. "I love you too," I say, and we kiss, long and slow. Best birthday ever!

**Cam**

I heard the person crunch a bug and rolled my eyes. "OK Chameleon, your good to go," Macey said, and untied the bandana, not know what to expect. I was sitting at a table for two by the balcony with the Eiffel Tower in the distance. It was like living in a movie.

I looked at the person I could hear breathing. "Zach!" I said. He smirked. "Hey Cam," he said. I couldn't stand it anymore. I got up from my chair and went out on the balcony. I heard him follow and then his arms were wrapped around my waist. "You look amazing Cam," he says, resting his chin on my shoulder. I thought of the hour of primping and the gorgeous dress I was wearing. I still hadn't seen myself. I caught my reflection off one of the glasses on the table and smiled lightly. My hair was half in a bun, half down and curled in loose ringlets. "So do you," I said, and I watched him catch his reflection off one of the glasses on the table. He didn't look different than usual, except he was wearing a tux. But he was still hot. He took my hand and walked me to the chair.

"Cam, I have something to ask you," he said, and I finally made the connection. And I'm supposed to be a spy!

"Cameron Ann Morgan, I love you and will always protect you. Will you marry me?" he said, getting down on one knee and pulling the ring out of his pocket. He opens the little box, and I let tears slide down my face. Oh my gosh!! I smiled brightly through my tears of joy. I her whisper, "Yes, Zach. I love you!" And then tears were falling faster. I couldn't stop them. Zach stood up and pulled me to my feet. "I love you too," He says, and we kiss, long and slow.

**Just because I don't want this to end. I'm adding one more thing after this, I think it's called a epilogue… well anyways. Thanks guys, I hope you liked this. Its not done yet! So REVIEW!!!**


	24. Chapter 24: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

My hair was perfect, my dress was perfect, my make up was perfect, but I wasn't ready yet. But I needed to be. The music started playing and Bex and Grant walked through the dining hall doors and down the aisle. Then went Liz and Jonas, and Macey and Preston. And then, it was my turn. I grabbed Joe Solomon's arm and we walked in slowly. I blushed as everyone at the school, including some Blackthorne Boys and Dr. Steve, stared at me. I smiled at my mom sitting in the front row with my aunt. I grinned ear to ear when I saw all the decorations Macey had designed and everyone had put up. And then I couldn't smile any wider when I saw him waiting for me. My Blackthorne Boy. Zach.

He smirked at me and I almost laughed. We stopped walking, and before I knew it, Joe Solomon was pulling my veil back and handing me off to Zach. I stood still, listening to the preacher, Mr. Smith (who had a new face by the way), read the vows. Finally, it was my turn to say, "I do," and I said it loudly, like I was declaring it to the world. And in a way I was. I was declaring it to _my _world, my sisters and teachers, and Blackthorne Boys. Zach said his "I do," and then he didn't even wait for the announcement the he could kiss me. He just did. And I thought I was going to faint. The reception flowed afterward perfectly, thanks to Macey and my Mom's glorious planning. I had my dances, and Zach had his, and it was quite possibly the best night of my life. I was now Mrs. Goode. Cameron Ann Morgan Goode. Tomorrow was our graduation, but that was the farthest thing from my mind. I hugged Zach closer as we twirled around the dance floor, and he smiled. Like I said before, best night of my life.

**I want to thank all my reviewers for keeping me going. Without you I probably would have never finished this. Thanks so much.**

**I'm going to write a sequeal, but its not going to take place right after this one. It's way in the future. But I'm still thinking off a name. It will be up soon, so just look for my name. Thanks for reading this all the way through. You guys rock.**

**~K**

**PS Im posting this tonight even though I wanted to wait because I have school tomorrow. Ha, well, I hope you like it. Please give this story one last review to tell me your final opinion! And keep a look out for the sequeal.**


End file.
